


Summer Silk and Sand

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his hands he holds a letter marked with purple wax and she feels her stomach drop as she realizes what is to come.<br/>She clenches her fists; it seems she will have to content herself with Edric Dayne. Au older!Arya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but then I started to get on 15 pages and I was like no...so notes  
> Arya= 14 at the start of the story  
> Edric= 17 ( because I think he's supposed to 2 or 3 years older than Arya in the books) Arya is the older sister in this story and well here you go.......

Arya remembers the day she learned of her betrothal very clearly. She had come from the stables, having beat Bran in a horse race, when her father had ushered her into his solar. In his hands he holds a letter marked with purple wax and she feels her stomach drop as she realizes what is to come.

The next words are a blur, but she catches a few words such as ‘honor’ and ‘noble’. She tries to protest but one look from her father quells her anger.

She clenches her fists; it seems she will have to content herself with Edric Dayne.

When it is announced at dinner that night people clap and congratulate her and Sansa asks their father when he will make a match for her.

 She grips her cup willing herself to smile when she wants to scream.

\---------------------

 That night her mother comes to her room taking the brush from her dressing table and starts to untangle the knots from Arya’s hair.

‘’ I know you did want this match,’’ Arya sees the grip on the hairbrush tighten, ‘’ and I did not want it for you.’’ Arya wants to ask why but then she remembers the whispers of the name _‘Ashara’_.

‘’ I don’t want to be a wife.’’ Arya whispers brokenly. She wants to ride is the wolfswood or run away to the free cities- not be shackled to some southern lord. She wipes the tears from her cheeks as she feels her mother’s arms wrap around her from behind, soothing her.

\---------------------------

     Six moons later everyone gathers to say goodbye to her. She hugs everyone, shaking Rickon off of her as he cries.

But it is Jon who she clutches to the most.

‘’ I’ll miss you little sister.’’ He whispers into her ear.

‘’ I’m not so little anymore.’’ She feels her mother’s eyes on her but she doesn’t care just tightens her arms around him. 

‘’ I snuck something into your trunk, a gift.’’ He lets go of her, stepping back while she uncurls her hands from his cloak and stands before her father.

‘’ Father.’’ She whispers. Her father who has always shown his love but never enough affection cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead, looking at her with sad eyes.

‘’ We’ll see you when it’s time for the wedding-now off with you.’’ She climbs onto her horse and straightens her back and lifts her chin, willing herself not to cry.  

She does not look back until they pass the Neck.

\------------------

Her father’s men escort her as far as the Riverlands and then Beric Dondarrion takes over. He seems as if he is a stern man, like her father, and they do not speak unless she initiates it.

‘’ What is it like-Starfall I mean?’’ She asks him one day, he blinks. Then he begins to paint a picture of a castle bordered by rivers and seas and surrounded by groves of lemons and pomegranates.

‘’ And what is he like?’’ Beric smiles.

‘’ He is a good man.’’ Arya bites her lip, ‘ _how’_ she wants to ask but she doesn’t. Instead, she urges her horse faster south.

_Might as well get it over with._ She decides.  

\------------------

The heat becomes unbearable when they reach Horn Hill.

‘’ You’ll get used it.’’ He hands her a bundle. She opens it to find a tunic of summer silk and breeches. She raises her eyebrows at him. ‘’ You won’t stand out.’’ He assures her. She snorts; she doesn’t care about standing out, she would just rather not get a scathing letter from her mother about acting out.

‘’Thank you.’’

\------------------

It is all Beric said and more-Starfall that is. All around it is green and warm and she thinks that she shall never smell anything else but lemons which grow in the gardens.

And Edric is-well _he_ is. She knows Sansa would think him handsome. Arya supposes that he is good looking and he is nice to her. He gives her a sand steed and his aunt Allyria gives her breeches and tunics all made from the same summer silk when Arya proclaims that she doesn’t like wearing dresses.

‘’ I hope you will be happy here my lady.’’ Edric tells her and Arya grits her teeth and tries to smile.

‘’I hope so to…my lord.’’

\------------------

When it is late at night and the castle is silent, she takes out the bundled gift that is at the bottom of her trunk. When she unwraps it, she finds a sword.

That night she places it next to her on the bed and cries silently until she falls asleep.

She dreams of snow and ice and a wolf’s howl.


	2. The Water Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is now fifteen at the start of this chapter

Arya pushes her sand steed faster and faster, feeling the spray of the ocean on her face and the wind in her hair. Behind her Edric was doing much of the same, trying to catch up to her.

When they finally slowed down they were both out of breathe. ‘’ Well meet my lady.’’ He said in between breathes. Arya had, had enough of his politeness. She urges her horse next to his and promptly pushes him off his steed; sending him into the sea.

He sputters and coughs, spitting out salt water before looking up at her shocked. ‘’ I am not a lady.’’ She says with a smile. He freezes for a moment before tipping his head back and laughing.

‘’ I see that now-but now a hand.’’ She reaches down and offers her hand not expecting him to pull her down into the sea with him. The cold hits her and she coughs out the sea water while Edric’s laughter rings her ears. When she comes to she wants to berate him, or push him into the water again, but she looks at the smile on his face and she can’t help but smile back.  

When they ride back to Starfall Allyria greets them with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face.’’ What’s all this about?’’ She gestures to Arya’s soaked tunic and breeches.

‘’ I pushed him into the sea,’’ Arya gestures to Edric who stands behind her, shaking sand from his hair, ‘’ and they he pulled me in as well.’’ Allyria snorts and drags her to her chambers muttering something about ‘northern politeness.’

\------------------

Two months later an envoy is sent by her father, with the gift of a Direwolf whom she names Nymeria.

\------------------

Letters come frequently from the north mostly from her mother, but this one leaves her uneasy.  

_Arya,_

_I am glad to hear that you are getting along well with your betrothed, and remind you again that you may be the future lady of Starfall but you are also a guest and a representative of the North._

_Recently, the King Robert and his queen visited Winterfell and your father is now hand of the king and your sister is now betrothed to prince Joffrey and they now ride for Kingslanding._

_There is also another matter in which I must discuss. Your brother Bran has had a terrible accident. He fell while climbing and was then attacked days later by an assassin days later. Arya, I beg you to be cautious and not go running off without an escort and if you are to do me one favor it is to keep Nymeria close to you. As always your sister and your brothers send their greetings. I shall keep you in my prayers._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother_

When Arya tells Edric he tells her that they shall go to the water gardens and ask for the plans of his wheel chair so that Bran may have one.

It is the first time she hugs him.

\------------------

Allyria gifts Arya with a veil so that the sand would not get on her face. Arya thanks her and reaches for the veil but Allyria stops her.

‘’ Are you happy here Arya?’’ She thinks a queer question for Allyria to ask. She and the Dornishwoman had gotten along well with their apparent dislike of sewing and love of sand steeds.

‘’ I am.’’ Allyria seems relieved by this and hands Arya the veil.

‘’ Then I am glad.’’

\-------------------

The men laugh as Nymeria takes off ahead of them.

‘’ Will she be alright?’’ Edric asks.

‘’ She’s a wolf- of course she’ll be alright.’’ Arya grins at Edric and urges her horse faster towards the mountains.

\-----------------

They arrive to be greeted by Ellaria Sand and two of her daughters who greet Arya with a giggle before running off.

‘’ Lady Arya,’’ Ellaria inclines her head and Arya bows her head a little in greeting, ‘’ Prince Doran would like to speak to you.’’ Arya looks at Edric who looks as confused as she does and steps toward her but Ellaria hold her hand up. ‘’ Just the lady Arya.’’ Arya sends another confused look to Edric before following Ellaria through the gardens.

 _They’re very nice_ , Arya thinks. All around children splash around her, sending water on her breeches and cooling her down.

‘’ Lady Arya.’’ Ellaria gestures to an orange tree where a man sits with Nymeria’s head on her lap. When her wolf sees her she saunters over and butts her head on Arya’s legs.

‘’ Thank you.’’ Ellaria’s lips quirk and she scratches Nymeria behind her ears before leaving Arya on her own.

She takes a deep breath before walking up to the Prince of Dorne, who has turned his attention from the frolicking children to her.

‘’ Your highness.’’ Arya curtsies as best she can in breeches and she knows she must look ridiculous but it’s better than tripping on her skirts.

The prince regards her with a kind smile. ‘’ It’s a pleasure to finally meet you lady Arya.’’

‘’ And you…your highness.’’ Arya winces at her stumbling words and for once wishes for Sansa’s gift of pleasantries, but the prince simply chuckles and pats Nymeria on the head. ‘’ I’m sorry if Nymeria was at all a menace-‘’ Prince Doran waves her words off.

‘’ On the contrary your Nymeria has been the new play mate of my nieces and a good companion to me-‘’ as if hearing the comment about her Nymeria leaves Arya’s side to resume her position beside the prince. 

‘’ Then why have you asked to speak to me?’’ The words rush out of her mouth and Arya bites her tongue.

Doran laughs, ‘’ you are bold-but do not worry, I have heard far bolder from my daughter.’’ Arya feels heat begin to rise in her cheeks as she stares at the ground. ‘’ I asked you here to see how you are faring in Dorne.’’

Arya steels herself before meeting Doran’s eyes again. ‘’ I am well. Dorne is….lovely, the heat was unbearable at first but I’m used to it now.’’ This seems to please him and he resumes petting Nymeria.

‘’ I am pleased you like it-but please your betrothed must be missing you.’’ It is a dismissal Arya knows, so she curtsies and looks over to Nymeria who looks content where she is, so she leaves her wolf and walks back to Edric.

‘’ What did his highness want?’ ‘Edric mummers when she goes to stand next to him. 

‘’ He wanted to know how I liked Dorne.’’ He frowns.

‘’ That’s it?’’

‘’ That’s it.’’ She grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. He raises an eyebrow at her but she just watches the children play in the pools while beginning to hum the ‘Dornishman’s wife’.  

\----------------

She spends her days at the water gardens playing with the youngest sand snakes and peasant children; wading in the pool in her small clothes and watching as the children tug at Nymeria’s fur and give the wolf treats of blood oranges and plums.

On the last day Ellaria comes to them, this time she summons Edric who comes back with a small smile on his face.  

‘‘Well?’’ Arya asks.

Edric lifts her on her horse, despite her protests, with a chuckle. ‘’ He approves.’’

‘’ Approves of what?’’ Arya leans down to hear his answer only for him to brush a kiss on her cheek.

‘’ Of you.’’ Edric swings himself up onto his horse and urges it into a walk. Arya joins him before looking back at the gardens. ‘’ Is Nymeria coming with us?’’

Arya shrugs. ‘’ She will when she wants to.’’

\------------------

‘’Allyria?’’ The Dornishwoman is so absorbed in her book that Arya is forced to take it away from her.

‘’ Yes Arya?’’ Arya glances at the book before tossing it back to Allyria who gives her an annoyed look.

‘’ Can you make me a dress in time for Edric’s nameday?’’  Allyria opens and closes her mouth once, twice, before speaking.

‘’ Do we need to call the Maester?’’

‘’ Allyria!’’ Allyria begins to laugh and Arya feels her cheeks heat up.

‘’ Oh Arya I’m just jesting.’’ Allyria gets up from her chair and sits next to Arya. ‘’ What’s prompted this?’’ Arya shrugs. Truthfully, Arya has been here a year now and she hasn’t even kissed Edric on the lips. She hadn’t paid much attention to it until Arya had  heard the whispers of others woman’s conquests at the water gardens, and Edric treats her more like little sister than anything else, and if he must be her husband then she shall have to rectify that.  

‘’Well, will you?’’ Allyria smiles.

‘’ Of course.’’

‘’ Nothing too revealing.’’ She warns Allyria.

Allyria snorts.’’ You’re no fun Arya.’’

\-------------------

The summer silk feels light on her thighs and she prayers to the old gods and the new that she doesn’t trip on the silver fabric. She had allowed Allyria to dress her and add pomegranate juice to her lips to stain them red, but Arya had stopped her there.

Now Arya enters unnoticed at the feast; walking to her seat beside Edric and sitting quietly beside him.

‘’ I am sorry I’m late.’’ Edric turns toward her only to choke on his wine. She bites her lip to hide her grin and touches him on the shoulder, ‘’ Are you alright?’’ In between coughs he nods, turning beet red in the process.

Between dancing and drinking Edric does not look at her once during the feast. Finally, Arya glances worriedly at Allyria who just smirks and winks. 

‘’ Edric I’m tired, please escort me to my room.’’ Edric takes her offered hand and together they walk out of the feasting hall.

They do not talk until they reach her chambers.’’ Goodnight Arya.’’ He reaches for her hand and kisses it. Arya huffs and pushes him against the wall before pressing her lips against his.

He tastes of Dornish summer wine and he is more practiced than her when he finally kisses her back; his hands running through her hair and against the silk that lies against her thighs.

It is she who pulls back first, panting, ‘’ Goodnight.’’ Edric moves as if to reach for her but seems to think better of it. Arya waits for a moment before entering her chambers and closing the door. When they are closed she slides to the floor, feeling the heat in her stomach curl and lower to a secret part of her.


	3. Starfall

‘’ Come on Ned.’’ Arya hits him with her practice sword before dancing away. Edric huffs once before getting back into his fighting stance.

It had been weeks since his name day and they never spoke of what had happened. Allyria said he was being stubborn and stupid, ‘some misplaced sense of honor’ she called it. So Arya had taken to avoiding it because if he was being stupid than let him be stupid. Thankfully, he hadn’t avoided entirely and they still sparred.

‘’ You’re never going to wield Dawn like that-‘’ she yelped as Ned tripped her with his sword sending her to the floor. She scowled as he circled her with a smug smile on his face. ‘’ That was a dirty trick.’’

‘’ All’s fair in war my lady.’’

‘’ Is that so?’’ Arya takes hold of the wooden sword and pulls him down with her, quickly straddling him and pointing the weapon at his neck, ‘’ and may I remind you I’m no lady.’’ She wiggles a little and brushes her lips against his as he groans.

He sits up and Arya thinks that he is going to push her off but instead he pulls her closer and tilts her head down till his lips meet hers. He is more forceful than the other night; tugging at her hair and pulling her closer until there’s no space left in between them.

When they break apart Edric places his forehead on hers and chuckles, ‘’ you’re going to kill me.’’ Arya hums but doesn’t say anything, twisting the hairs at the nape of his neck and tightening her legs around his hips trying to find relief from ache that is building in her.

‘’ Gods, ‘’ he moves his lips down to her neck, sucking and biting; keeping her hips in place when she tries to squirm. She’s never felt anything like it and to her shame it brings a flush to her cheeks, (it’s certainly becoming a common occurrence), ‘’ I’ve wanted this for so long.’’ He whispers in her ear and she can only whimper as he cants her hips to his.

 _Gods,_ if he doesn’t stop soon-

‘’ Arya! Edric!’’ Allyria’s voice echoes down the hall cooling Arya’s blood. She scrambles back running her fingers through her hair and picking up her practice sword. Edric does the same and Allyria enters the hall moments later with a smile on her face.  ‘’ Supper is ready.’’

Edric clears his throat, ‘’ Thank you- Arya why don’t you go ahead and I’ll clean up here.’’ Arya licks her lips and she can’t help but grin at the flash of hunger in his eyes.

When they’re far enough away Allyria nudges her, ‘’ so…’’ Her eyes are full of mirth and if Arya didn’t like her so much she would slap her.

‘’ I hate you.’’

‘’ I know.’’ Allyria laughs.

\-----------------------

‘’Allyria?’’ Arya puts her ear to the door, frowning as she hears coughing from the other side.

‘’ Come in Arya.’’ She cautiously opens the door to see Allyria wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

‘’ Are you alright? Should I get the maester?’’ Allyria smiles before tears start to run down her cheeks.

‘’ Allyria-‘’ Arya takes tentative steps towards the woman, hugging her as Allyria begins to shake with sobs.

‘’ I’m with child.’’ Allyria mutters into her neck.

‘’ Oh,’’ Arya knows that Allyria and Beric are to be married when he comes back from Kingslanding-, ‘’ does he know?’’ Allyria shakes her head. ‘’ Oh,’’ Arya says again and she winces from how much she sounds like a crow. She thinks of Jon and how mistreated he was, how he had winced when they had called him bastard and looked down on him, but then she remembers the youngest sand snakes. How happy they were playing and laughing in the pools; taking turns riding Nymeria and presenting flower crowns to Arya, and how Ellaria looked on with love and pride in her eyes.

  1. Arya pulls back and wipes the tears from Allyria’s cheeks. ‘’ You should write him and tell him.’’ Allyria nods and begins to look for ink and paper.    



\---------------------

Arya chews on her lip as she begins to write her father.

_Father,_

_How are you? I know it must be stressful to be the Hand but I am sure that you do it well, and I am sure that Sansa is enjoying herself. It is all that she has ever wanted and more. Please give her my regards._

_I am sorry that I’ve not written you in so long. I have been quite busy helping Allyria get ready for the child- it is hard to imagine that she is eight moons along. Robb writes that Bran has awoken and has gotten the plans for the wheel chair, I hope it helps. That is not why I wrote this letter though._

_I know I was stubborn and angry when you first told me I was to go to Starfall and marry Edric, but now I am grateful. I was afraid of being shackled but you have truly given me my freedom. I ride along the beach and practice with my sword in the gardens and play with Oberyn’s youngest daughters in the Water Gardens. They love Nymeria as much as I do, and tell everyone to bring their wolves with them for the wedding as I’m sure Dorea and Loreza would enjoy it._

_And Edric- Edric is a good man and I cannot wait for you to meet him, and Allyria as well. They are like family to me now, although I still ache for you and mother and Robb, Bran, Rickon, Jon, and even Sansa.  You know I miss the Godswood most of all? I even dream of it sometimes._

_I cannot wait to see you again, and I pray to the old gods to keep you safe._

_Arya_

\------------------

Allyria fans herself as she lies in bed, belly large with child.

‘’ _And so the High Septon crowned Aegon Targaeryn the first of his name_ -‘’

‘’ I can’t take this anymore-‘’ Allyria wipes the sweat off her forehead as Arya shuts the tome and places it on the bed. ‘’ I’m miserable Arya.’’ She whines. Arya rolls her eyes and places a cool cloth on her forehead. Allyria clutches it gratefully and wipes her face.

‘’ You’ve only got a few weeks left.’’

‘’ Yes just a few weeks.’’ Arya watches as Allyria rubs her stomach a smile on her face.

‘’ Has Beric written yet?’’

A small frown appears on the Dornishwomans face, ‘’ no- nothing of late. The last letter he wrote, your father was sending him on an errand. Help me sit up.’’ Allyria pushes herself up before freezing. ‘’ Arya it’s time-get the Maester.’’

‘’ Nymeria,’’ the wolf pops her head up, ‘’ go get maester Ardin.’’ Allyria shoots a confused look at her but Arya just presses another cool cloth to Allyria’s cheek.

‘’ You trust her to find him?’’

 Arya shrugs. ‘’ She found Sunspear without me, I’m certain she can find the maester.’’ Minutes later Nymeria comes back dragging the poor old man who is maester Ardin with her.

\--------------------

Allyria labors a full day before Arthur is born.

Placed in a lavender swaddling blanket he looks up with curious eyes as Nymeria sniffs him and then lays her head on Allyria’s lap, closing her eyes.

‘’ He’s perfect.’’ Allyria whispers tiredly. Arya touches the small patch of gold hair on his head.

‘’ He is.’’ Edric watches from across the room with happy eyes. He had nearly killed his horse just to come in time for the birth, riding a day and a night from Sandstone.

‘’ The lady needs rest.’’ Maester Ardin holds his arms out for the child which Allyria places gratefully in his arms. She slumps onto the pillows finally able to rest. Edric crosses the room and kisses his aunt on the cheek commenting on her beauty for which she swats him playfully on the shoulder.

Arya yawns and gets up from her place beside the bed taking one last look at mother and child before exiting the room.

She hears Edric behind her, and steps to the side when she reaches her chambers, inviting him in. 

 Edric plops down on the bed, ‘’ is this appropriate?’’ Arya rolls her eyes and pulls off her breeches and tunics, crawling under the silk sheets letting them cool her heated skin.

‘’ Of all the things to deem inappropriate, it’s this?’’ Edric grinned and stripped down to his breeches joining her in her bed. She closed her eyes as he kissed her eyelids, and cheeks, and shoulders-

 She sighed and let herself drift back to the night when he had taken her under the stars.

\-----------------

Arya watches as Allyria walks around the room, rocking Arthur in her arms.

‘’ Nymeria.’’ Arya hisses at the pacing wolf. Nymeria answers with a bark which sends Arthur crying. ‘’ Out.’’ Nymeria goes with a whimper, her tail between her legs.

‘’ What’s wrong with her?’’

Arya sighs, ‘’ I don’t know she’s been acting like this all day.’’

‘’ My lady.’’ Maester Ardin hands her a letter, sealed with red wax. But why would-

Arya only reads the first sentence before letting it drop onto the floor. She sees Allyria and maester Ardin look at her with concern, but she doesn’t care. Why should she? Why? Just why?

She doesn’t realize that she’s running until she is out of the castle, but she still doesn’t stop until she reaches the cliffs.

It is then, and only then, that she screams, the waves crashing against the rocks, muffling the sound. She screams until her voice is hoarse. Then she paces, moving back and forth along the cliffs edge.

Why would they do this? Her father was a good man. This has to be some sort of trick. It cannot be true-

Her thoughts whirl around her head, spinning, making her dizzy until she can’t breathe.

     It is nightfall before Edric finds her. ‘’ Arya,’’ He steps toward her slowly, but she puts her arms out and steps back, willing him to stay away; willing him to _just let her be._

He doesn’t though. Instead of the slow and sure he had been taking he rushes to her and wraps his arms around her. She pushes him away, ‘’ don’t touch me! Don’t-‘’ she repeats it over and over again; pounding her fists on his chest until she collapses at his feet sobbing.

All while he looks at her with sad eyes and wraps his arms around her; letting his tears soak his tunic, and when her tears dry her lifts her up and carries her back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if anyone is curious Ned Stark did receive the letter. Varys gave it to him when he was in the dungeons. Please remember to comment.


	4. Palestone Sword

      Arya spends most of her days on the beach letting herself get immersed in the waves. Mostly, it clears her thoughts. There is something about the ocean that calms her. She thinks that it may be because in the sea there is no past or present. and she thinks more bitterly; there no kings, or knights, or lords; there is only unending sea that touches the horizon. Then again, she may just like the sea because it cools the anger that grows as hot as the sun she swims under. It matters not though.

All that does matter is that her brother has proclaimed himself king in the north, her sister is a hostage at Kingslanding, and Arya is much the same here in Starfall. Oh, she knows that that she would never be harmed, but that does not mean they would let her go.

    While the Martells may hate the Lannisters above all else; they would never support Robb simply because they supported Danearys Targaeryn, or so Arya guesses, and Robb was too stubborn to bend the knee. So she stayed in Starfall, unable to do much of anything besides swim in the sea.

        She hates the feeling of being so helpless because she may be better with a sword than any of Edric’s men, but she’s no use in the game of politics.

\------------------

Arya wanders the halls intent on getting a late night snack from the kitchens when she hears Arthur’s cries echo through the hall.  She keeps going down the darkened hallway, but the crying doesn’t stop.

She sighs and turns around walking to Arthur’s nursery.

It is dark, except for one torch which casts shadows on the silk that drapes over the cradle. Arya approaches it and with gentle hands picks up the wailing boy; heart aching as she remembers when her father had taught her how to hold Rickon in her arms.

She walks the room with him in her arms, gently rocking him, and singing a hymn that she remembers her mother singing to Bran and Rickon.  

 

Eventually, the cries stop and Arya puts him back in his cradle.

‘’ How long have you been here?’’ Arya jumps and turns to see Edric leaning against the wall. Suddenly, the weight of the past month comes crashing down on her and she feels very tired.

 ‘’ Long enough,’’ taking one last long look at the now sleeping Arthur she walked out of the room. No longer hungry she headed back to her room, but sighed as she heard Edric’s footsteps behind her. ‘’ Leave me be Edric, I’m tired.’’ Hands on her shoulders stop her and turn her until amethyst eyes meet her own.

‘’ I have let you be these past weeks Arya. Now it’s time to talk.’’ Arya shrugs off his shoulders angrily.

‘’ I shall speak with you-‘’

‘’ Now Arya –we shall speak now.’’ She pushes him, but he only steps back once before grabbing her and dragging her to the nearest room; the grip on her wrist not lessening no matter how much she pulls.

‘’ Let go, you’re hurting me.’’ She hisses while still pulling. That snaps him out of his daze and he lets go. His shoulders slump and he steps back from her, guilt in his eyes.

‘’ Apologies, I never meant-‘’ He runs his hand through his hair in a tired gesture. ‘’ it’s just….you have avoided us like we were diseased-‘’

Arya interrupts him with a bitter laugh, ‘’ what did you expect? You hold me hostage-‘’

‘’ You’re no hostage.’’ His words are quiet even in the empty room; he does not meet her eyes.

‘’ You may hold me here Lord Dayne, but please do not treat me like a fool.’’ He flinches at the title and to her horror she feels something like satisfaction bubbling up in her.

‘’ You’re not-‘’

 _‘’ Then let me go home!’’_ Her words cut through the hushed room. Edric winces and a wounded expression overtakes his face. She wants to laugh, just to wound him more, but it comes out half laugh and half sob. ‘’ Did you forget that I am of the North- a daughter of Winterfell, ‘’ she pauses, swallowing down her tears for later, ‘’ the daughter of Eddard Stark.’’ Silence reigns in the room; neither side speaking as the words wash over them in a bitter wave.

    Finally, Edric approaches her slowly; as if she was a young pup prone to bite, or some frightened doe that would scamper away if touched.

  ‘’Sometimes, ‘’ he touches her cheek; a fond look in his eyes, ‘’ after all, what was I to expect from the north except a proper lady. Instead I got you’’ A wan smile appears on his face as he strokes her cheek softly. 

‘’ Were you disappointed?’’ She asks quietly, aware that they were a hairs breathe away from each other.

He chuckles, ‘’ Hardly.’’ He brushes one kiss on her lips, an indiscernible look crossing his face as he pulls away. ‘’ I am sorry.’’ He steps back and with one last look exits the room closing the door softly behind him.

\------------------

 A letter from Prince Doran arrives a week later requesting her presence at the water gardens, and even if she doesn’t want to go it may be her only chance at getting back to Robb and mother.

It’s much like the time before, she finds. Ellaria is there to greet her, and like before Doran waits for her, this time a dark haired woman beside him.

‘’ Your highness.’’ Arya curtsies to the prince before turning her eyes on the dark haired woman who frowns as her eyes move up and down appraising her as if she were some horse.

‘’ Lady Arya thank you for coming.’’ Doran tilts his head towards the woman, ‘’ this is my daughter Arianne.’’  Arya curtsies again and murmurs the same courtesy.

‘’ Tell me Lady Arya do you fashion yourself a princesses now?’’ Arya grinds her teeth and tries not to spit out the insult that is on her tongue.

‘’ No.’’ She says simply and hopes that the matter will be done with.

‘’ Really, ‘’ Arya clenches her fists as a mocking smile graces the princesses lips, ‘’ because I hear your brother fancies himself a king, though if your mother kept him and your father on a shorter leash-‘’ She does not realize what she is doing until she slams Arianne against the trunk of the tree and plants her dagger just to the left of the princesses ear. It is a warning, albeit a powerful one.

‘’ Enough.’’ Doran’s voice is sharp and commanding making Arya step back; shame colors her cheeks as she notices all activity in the water gardens has stopped and how they all stare.

Arianne huffs and brushes off her dress, ‘’ Father-‘’ Doran sends her a cold look and Arianne’s eyes widen before she bows her head.

‘’ You may leave us.’’ Arianne sends one last disdainful look Arya’s way before gliding away from them. ‘’ Sit.’’ Arya complies without a thought because just for one moment she has a flash of her father admonishing her after she had done something particularly dangerous.  Doran sighs and bows his head rubbing his forehead, ‘’ Please excuse my daughter-she has spent far too much time in my brothers presence, but that does not excuse her behavior, ‘’ he looks at Arya with disappointment, ‘’ nor yours.’’

Arya picks on a loose thread on her tunic before looking the prince of Dorne in the eyes, ‘’ Please forgive me. My behavior was unacceptable- I don’t know what I was thinking-‘’ Doran tilts his head, assessing her with sad eyes, ‘’ my daughter went too far; it is not easy to lose those we love.’’ Doran stares off into the distance for a moment, seeming to lose himself within some memory, and it is with empathy that Arya remembers her father telling her of Elia Martells demise. ‘ _A disgrace’_ he had called it.

‘’ Your brother writes to me demanding your release.’’ Doran’s soft words bring her from her reverie.

‘’ He writes to Edric as well.’’ She thinks back to all the letters Edric has read and burned; how angry it had made her.

‘’ Do you want to go home?’’

 ‘’ Does it matter what I want?’’ Doran frowns for a moment.

‘’ It does.’’ Arya sighs and leans back on the pillows of her chair.

‘’ I want to be with my family.’’ Doran seems to except this answer and nods. They sit in silence watching the children splash each other with a carelessness that Arya remembers when she was young, or when she was _younger_ ; she and Jon would throw snow at each other and splash in the hot springs while Robb and Theon watched. She misses them so much that it makes her ache.

‘’ Your father fought with honor,’’ Doran smiles, ‘’ and I hear you brother does the same, but Tywin Lannister, ‘’ he spits the name as if it is a curse word, ‘’ is not known for his honor or his mercy.’’

‘’ You do not think my brother can win,’’ Arya mummers softly.

Doran shakes his head, ‘’ I cannot see the future, but I say this to you now, ‘’ he places a hand on hers, ‘’ you are safe here. We shall not drag you in chains to Kingslanding or throw you to the lions. You are one of us now.’’ Arya opens her mouth to protest but he continues, ‘’ Lady Dayne speaks of you as a sister and the young lord may as well worship the ground you walk upon.’’ Arya takes her hand back slowly as not to offend him, ‘’ But for now my bannerman and my family must stay neutral.’’

Arya leans in looking from the corners of her eyes to make sure no one is watching, ‘’ until the dragons come again.’’ Doran blinks and a look of surprise flashes for the briefest moment across his face before he schools his features again. ‘’ Traders talk.’’ Arya says simply, as if that is the only answer that is needed.

 Doran hums and seems to choose his next words carefully. ‘’ Torrhen Stark bent the knee to the dragon’s once-‘’

‘’ Torrhen Stark was not out for lions blood.’’ Doran sighs.

‘’ Still-‘’

‘’ When the time comes I shall write my brother-you have no fear of that.’’ Relief seems to overcome the Dornish prince, and she could swear that he looks at her with something akin to fondness.

 


	5. Planky Town

She doesn’t tell anyone, but most nights she dreams of the north.

It is mostly images. Winterfell standing before her, snow covered and frozen as she remembers it, the Godswood with blood red leaves that surround it and wolves howl in the distance, always in the distance.

She always wakes out of breathe- expecting to be covered in a blanket of leafs and lying on a bed of snow.

\-------------------

Arya stretches languidly as she looks at the papers in front of her.

‘’ You don’t have to do that you know.’’ Allyria lay on a divan across the room looking so utterly exhausted that Arya can’t help but pity her.

‘’ Please, be my guest.’’ Arya waves at the papers in front of her and Allyria seems to pale. Arya smiles smugly, ‘’ Your far too tired and Edric-, ‘’ _plots with the Martells_ , she wants to say, but bites her tongue; some things are better just left unsaid, ‘’ well is doing whatever he does, and I am the only other one with a head for numbers.’’  Allyria waves her off and pushes her head deeper into the pillows.

‘’ Gods- I hope he stops soon.’’ Allyria touches the head of her sleeping son who lies next to her; closing her eyes as if praying to the Mother to give her patience and peace.  

Arya smiles slightly, ‘’ Rickon use to cry for hours-drove the whole of Winterfell mad. The only thing that made him stop crying was one of old Nan’s stories.’’ That, and Sansa singing to him, but she doesn’t say that. She doesn’t like to think about what is happening to Sansa; if rumors were true then Sansa was suffering through hell at the hands of the Lannisters.

‘’ Did he grow out of it?’’ Allyria asks.

‘’ Eventually.’’ Arya replies, _but then he took to screaming when he didn’t get his way_. She clears her throat, ‘’ Has Beric written again?’’ A hint of sadness appears of the older woman’s face and she pulls Arthur to her, ‘’ No. Has your brother written back?’’ Arya pulls out the already opened letter before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it onto the floor.

‘’ He writes that he cannot trade Sansa for Jamie, but he gives me no reason as to why,’’ Arya rubs her eyes, ‘’ and he writes that I should demand to be sent back home since Ned and I’s betrothal has been dissolved. ‘’ She throws her hands up in the air in exasperation, ‘’ He writes to me as if I am one of his bannerman instead of his sister!’’ Too late she realizes that she has shouted and soon Arthur starts to wail. Allyria sighs and Arya feels guilt swell within her. ‘’ I’m sorry.’’ She takes Arthur and begins to walk about the room with him like she had done so many times before. She coos at Arthur, ‘’ did aunt Arya wake you? I’m sorry.’’ She presses kisses to his forehead and cheeks; handing him back to his mother when he starts to giggle. Allyria places Arthur in his crib before soothing Arya who has her head on the divan.

‘’ It is not easy to be a king.’’ Allyria runs her hand through Arya’s hair trying to sooth her while she barks out a laugh.

‘’ You think Robb is king? Be true, those who don’t mock him behind his back sharpen their swords readying to strike when the time is right.’’

\----------------------

    Arya takes in the smell of spices that perfume the air as vendors from the free cities surround her. She stops at one particular stall, fingering the Bravossi sword. It was quartz encrusted and sharp to the touch and Arya wished she could buy the handsome blade, but she has no coin; living off of Allyria’s and Edric’s kindness.

‘’ A fine blade for a fine lady.’’ The vendor smiles invitingly at her and Arya suppresses the urge to wrinkle her nose.

‘’ It is a fine blade, but I don’t have the coin-‘’

‘’ She’ll take it.’’ Arya watches as a man comes into her viewpoint; tall and handsome he is older- perhaps as old as her father, yet he shows no signs of it except for the lines on his forehead and the creases at the corners of his eyes.

Arya protests but the man ignores her and pays the vendor his coin. He hands the silk wrapped blade to her with a mischievous smile and she is tempted to draw it just to see what this Dornishman would do. ‘’ It should be yours.’’ Arya holds the blade out to him, but the man shakes his head.

‘’ Although you could pay me back-‘’ Arya’s hand goes to the hilt of the new blade, before she stops herself and lets it falls flat to her side. She must not let her emotions rule her. It had almost gotten in trouble with Doran, and he had every right to have her arrested. Who knew who this man was? She knows that he must be a nobleman from his finery.

‘’ Good day ser.’’ She shoves the sword into his arms and walks away, looking for Edric in the crowd of people.

Laughing makes her whirl around to see the same man approach her again. Arya holds Nymeria by the scruff, she may not pull a dagger on him but she could give him a tongue lashing.

‘’ Starks-never could get a jest.’’ He tosses a bundle at her and when she unwraps it, it is the dagger she left at the water gardens. ‘’ My niece bid me that I give that back to you.’’ Her expression must amuse him because he chuckles and moves her from the crowd of people.

‘’ You come to deliver the gauntlet then?’’ She takes the dagger and places it back in the sheath that hides beneath her skirts.

Oberyn inclines his head, ‘’ Perhaps- but who can tell with my niece.’’ The mirth in his eyes seem endless,’’ You caused quite the scene, didn’t you?’’

Arya winces, ‘’ my temper seems to get me in trouble.’’ She admits. She can see the resemblance between Oberyn and Doran as he looks at her with knowing eyes.

‘’ A trait we share then.’’ Arya jumps as she feels an arm wrap around her waist.

‘’ Your highness.’’ Edric’s warm breathe washes over her and she tries to not let out a gasp as his fingers bite into her hip and he pulls her closer to him. She wants to snap at him that she is not something to be _possessed_ , and she shall not be treated like some favored toy, but Oberyn interrupts her thoughts.

‘’ -Myrcella Baratheon comes to Dorne; as such she shall pay a visit to you on her way to Sunspear. My brother bids that she be well treated,’’ Oberyn’s eyes stay on hers for a moment before he returns his attention to Edric, ‘’ and cared for.’’ Oberyn does not hide his amusement as Edric pays his respects before leading her back into the crowd that is Planky Town. 

   He is swift and quick as he immerses himself in the crowd; Arya holds his hand tightly afraid that she will be lost in this sea of people if she lets go. He leads her down an alleyway and before she can protest pulls her flush against him; his lips on hers. She wants to object, tell him _no_ , but Gods how she has missed this, missed _him_. It has been like a constant ache; to touch him. She should feel ashamed of herself she knows. The gods only knew how her mother would react to this, and _Sansa-_ her sister would blush beet red at her wanton behavior, even more so if Arya told her that she had let Ned take her maidenhead beneath the stars, but she had made the decision long ago to believe that her honor was more than a spot of blood on a sheet.

      So instead of doing what has been dictated to her by her septa since she was young, she pulls him closer crushing his tunic in her hands as he pushes her against the wall and pushes the skirt of her dress that Allyria had somehow convinced her to wear, up her waist- _and gods has it really been that long_. She digs her nails into his shoulders and prays that no one looks down the alleyway.

Afterwards, when they both stand on shaky legs he’ll kiss her bruised lips and move her hair over her neck to cover the marks his attentions have left on her neck.

‘’ I am yours as you are mine.’’

\------------------------

Myrcella Baratheon- Lannister- Hill, whatever her bloody name is; arrives three moons later with a retinue of ladies with her.

She is pretty, Arya thinks, with golden hair and jade eyes.

 _Not much of a lioness though_.

She is graceful and courteous, and reminds Arya of Sansa. She tries to avoid as much of the princess as she can, and the princess seems to take care to avoid her as well. They exchange the polite courtesies, but Arya sometimes catches the younger girl looking at her as if Arya was the wolf and was about to rip her throat out, and Myrcella’s cousins are no better; prone to whispering whenever she turned a corner.

Ser Arys Oakheart, Myrcella’s sworn shield, cannot meet her eyes. Arya pretends not to know why for fear of striking the man.

 Although, Myrcella does prove brave, (braver than her cousins), when she approaches Nymeria.  

‘’ You have a beautiful wolf…Lady Stark.’’ Myrcella quietly approaches Nymeria, hand stretched towards the Direwolf while Arya watches on wondering what Nymeria will do. Her wolf watches on with half interested eyes; only paying attention when the princess begins to scratch her ears. Nymeria stretches before pushing her head into Myrcella’s hand, almost pushing the girl over. 

‘’ I think she likes me.’’ It is said so quietly that Arya steps closer to hear it.

‘’ Yes I believe she does.’’ Arya rolls her eyes as the cousins join their princess in giving Nymeria attention; which her Direwolf revels in.

_Traitor, spoiled by the sand snakes._

Myrcella smiles and nods in understanding as Arya watches on.

It is an uneasy peace, but it lasts between them until the princess leaves for Sunspear

\------------------------

She is in the gardens when the maester hands her the letter.

She expects it to be from Robb or mother but never- never _this_. She crumples the letter in her hand and then hands it to the maester; not wanting to read another single line.

‘’ If you’ll excuse me.’’ She chokes out. Arya walks a few feet before collapsing onto the ground. She does not feel the maester’s arms around her, leading her to her chambers, nor does she feel herself lean on Nymeria. _She feels so numb….._

She does not react when she feels the calloused palm on her arm. ‘’ You know he cried when I left…..he screamed for me not to go and I just pulled him off me and left...I just left. And Bran-‘’ She takes a shuddering breathe and starts to sob quietly. Arms wrap around her; she turns and buries her head in his tunic, the smell of Sandalwood and sea salt enveloping her.

\----------------------

Her dreams are no longer peaceful. Fire, blood, and smoke engulf them, and human screams now intertwine with the wolfs howl until they are one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really need some feedback because I feel like I'm going to fast, but what do you guys think?


	6. Torentine

Arthur’s first name day is a happy one.

He looks on with curious eyes as he is handed toy after toy; loving nothing more than to smash his lemon cake and giggle;  more than content to be passed around from person to person as they swing him in their arms.

He is too young to understand the bittersweet smile on his mother’s face.

\--------------------------

She sneaks into the solar when she knows Edric is out riding with Allyria and the nurse is busy with Arthur. Quietly she unsheathes the milky white sword that was the Dayne’s ancestral blade and lays it on her lap. She had never gotten to handle the blade- only seen Edric practice with it.

 _The Sword of the Morning_ , they call him now.

He had been flushed with pride when Doran had proclaimed him worthy enough to wield Dawn.

‘’Always so curious.’’ A flush creeps up her cheeks as Edric comes into her viewpoint, sweating and smelling of horse. She expects him to be angry or irritated, but he just rolls his eyes as if expected this of her and drops onto the floor scooting closer to her so that the Greatsword now lays on both of their laps.

She touches the metal which has been warmed by the sun, ‘’ Do you think it was really forged from a star?’’

Edric shrugs, ‘’ I suppose it’s possible.’’ Arya lets out a heavy sigh before leaning on his shoulder.

‘’ You still can’t sleep.’’ Arya shakes her head.

‘’ Nightmares?’’

‘’ No-not exactly. Every night I,’’ she pauses and chooses her next words carefully, ‘’ dream of falling stars.’’ She swallows and remembers how the stars had fallen and lit everything on fire-

‘’ That’s it?’’

‘’ No-there was a lioness, the star destroyed her.’’

‘’ There just dreams.’’

‘’ Maybe.’’

\--------------------

_Arya,_

_I write this with the greatest haste. Your brother has married a Westerling of the Crag. I do not think I have to explain the implications of such a decision. Lord Frey is beyond angered and the only thing that has quelled him was the promise of his daughter Roslin to your Uncle Edmure and your hand to one of his sons. I am sorry, and I beg you to remember that I keep you in my prayers always._

_Your mother_

Arya stretches feeling the cool river water tickle her feet as she lays her head on Edric’s chest.

‘’What does it say?’’ She passes it to him without a word. She watches as his lips thin and his hand twitches to the dagger at his side. She sighs, when did it all become so complicated? ‘ _Especially when_ -‘she does not let herself finish the thought.

 ‘’ I wonder why he married her?’’ Arya looks up from his chest.

‘’ Honor,’’ she bites her lip as he runs a hand through her hair before gently caressing her skin until he stops at the star pendant that hangs around her neck.

‘’ Whose?’’ His lips quirk as he tries, she supposes, to make good of a bad situation.

‘’ Both I suppose. I don’t think Robb would forgive himself if he had fathered a child and just left it at the Crag.’’

‘’ And he would not take the child away from its mother.’’ It is not a question.

‘’ No- he saw what happened to Jon.’’ Arya swallows as Edric’s brow furrows and he takes to caressing her cheek. Arya doesn’t talk about Jon much, and it’s not because she doesn’t love him, she does. If she is to honest with herself he was her favorite. No, she doesn’t talk about him because of the _shame._ She takes a deep breath, ‘’ He was not treated...Kindly by mother. Jon was more a ghost than anything I suppose-although I could see my father loved him, it was as if he wasn’t allowed to show it because of my mother.’’ She sees him take in her words with sad eyes. She crawls up his body, laying her head at the crook of his neck and throws a leg over his hips. ‘’ You know I’ve always wondered-‘’

‘’ Hmm.’’

‘’ My father must of known that Jon would’ve had a better life here- he must have. Why would he take him north?’’ Edric’s arms tighten around her waist, caressing it in delicate patterns.

‘’ Maybe he couldn’t stand to be apart from his son.’’ No, that’s not it. If it meant Jon’s happiness she was sure that her father would have left him in Starfall where he would have been loved better than he had been in Winterfell. No- it had be something else, but she keeps these thoughts to herself.   




\-----------------------

She furrows her brows and lets the arrow go.

It hits just left of the center with a ‘thunk’.

She huffs and notches another arrow; pulling the string back until it touches her lips.

She lets out a breath and lets the string go.

A little better- not the center, but close. She remembers with reluctance that Theon had taught her to shoot. She had begged and pleaded with the older boy until he had finally given in.

Despite some comments he had been patient mentor, and when she had finally gotten an arrow in the center he had looked at with pride and ruffled her hair.

 _If I ever see him again I shall put an arrow in him_. She promises herself silently.

‘’ Well done.’’ Arya jumps and turns to find Allyria next her. The older woman inclines her head toward the target where an arrow has landed dead center.

‘’ Oh.’’

‘’ Mind off somewhere else?’’

Arya does not meet her eyes, ‘’ Yeah, I guess so.’’ It is only then that she notices the open letter that Allyria carries in her hand.

‘’ A letter from Kingslanding- a summons; your sister is to marry Tyrion Lannister and you are ordered to attend.’’ Arya’s stomach drops and she feels bile rise in her throat, but she swallows it down and turns her attention to the woman next to her.

‘’ You know I’m her sister- I’m supposed to protect her.’’ Arya says quietly. Allyria places her hand on Arya’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

‘’ They say he is not cruel.’’

‘’ A small favor.’’ Arya mutters bitterly. Straightening her spine she drops the bow onto the ground and brushes her hands on her breeches. ‘’ I suppose I shall have to write the queen myself.’’ Arya wrinkles her nose and wonders how she is going to pen such a letter.

Allyria raises a brow, ‘’ Why?’’

‘’ Because I cannot go.’’

‘’ But you must- surely no one in Kingslanding knows the betrothal has been dissolved. The Martells-‘’

‘’ Allyria, I cannot go because,’’ Arya searches for the right words, ‘’ it would do for me to exert myself in my condition- or so the maester tells me.’’ Arya watches as the words begin to sink in; watches the Dornishwomans face change from confusion to shock.

‘’ _Oh gods_ \- your with child?’’ Arya nods.  Allyria tentatively pulls her into a hug. ‘’ Does he know?’’

Arya shakes her head.

‘’ You must tell him.’’

‘’ I know.’’

\--------------------

Only one candle is lit as she quietly enters Edric’s solar. He sits at his, desk face buried in papers, his eyes moving over the words quickly. She sits across from him silently, not wanting to disturb his concentration. She takes this time to observe him, this man who had become such a large part of her life.

When first she had come to Starfall she had saw him as a companion. Someone to teach her how to fight and play with; then when she had kissed him for the first time it was lust. Something fiery and heady- leaving her dizzy and intoxicated. Now… it is something unnamed.

  When he finally looks up it is with a tired smile.

‘’ It is late.’’

‘’ It is.’’ She takes a sip of her iced honey milk, trying to settle her stomach.

‘’ What’s wrong?’’

She doesn’t know how to tell him, but all of the sudden her tongue seems to get away from her and the words spill out, ‘’ I am with child.’’ He blinks and seems frozen for a moment, but so slowly-oh so slowly, he gets up and kneels before her with such a bright smile on his face that she can’t help but smile as well.

He clutches the skirt of her shift, ‘’ Are you happy?’’ He asks quietly, and for a moment her heart breaks. Is she happy? She doesn’t know. She knows she is nervous and scared, but happy? That is more complicated.

‘’ Very.’’ She says for his benefit. All the while her mind is racing. She doesn’t know how to be a mother, and _seven hells,_ how was she going to tell her brother and mother. What would this mean for her _\- for them?_ What _-_

It all stops the moment Edric lays his head on her lap. ‘’ I shall protect you and our child- I swear it. I shall protect you both with my last breath.’’

 ‘ _And I you.’_ goes unsaid from her lips. So many things go unsaid between them.

 

 


	7. the Summer Sea

   Nymeria begins to howl when the moon is full and it is still dark out.

‘’ Seven hells.’’ Edric grumbles beside her. Arya is already out of bed and putting on a robe, a dagger in her hand. Fitting that it is the hour of the wolf, she thinks.

They find Nymeria on the beach, her head tipped back toward the moon. Tears well in Arya’s eyes as she takes in the howl. It is a grievous thing; low and long, echoing across the sands.  

‘’ Nymeria.’’ She chokes out and goes to her wolf, hugging Nymeria’s neck. The wolf stops and wines, nudging at Arya’s stomach until collapsing on the sand.

Arya stays with her wolf, who refuses to let anyone else near them.

 ------------------------

The news of the Red Wedding comes when she is three moons along. She spits out the _name_ ; hating how the people treat it as if it were a story or a song and not her family being butchered by those that they had trusted.

The maester gives her a calming drought as Arya lies on the bed.

 _He is afraid I will lose the child_. She places her hands on her swelling stomach and prays that she will not- she does not think she could take the loss. Even now she cannot cry, she does not think she has any tears left for her mother and brother. No, there is no more room for sadness in her- only anger; bitter and deep.

Edric lies beside her; his thumb drawing circles on her arm. How can he stand to comfort her? She is so broken and tainted that she thinks he ought to just send her to the Martells, or better yet send her to Kingslanding and let her slit the throat of the queen and her lion cub.

‘’ I have to go to the Water Gardens.’’ Arya says quietly.

Ned’s brows furrow, ‘’ Why?’’

‘’ That’s where Oberyn is, and he’s soon to leave for Kingslanding. He can get Sansa out I know he can.’’ Edric shakes his head.

‘’ He would never-‘’

‘’ I have to try. Sansa has suffered for so long, I can’t just….I have to get her back.’’

Edric nods, ‘’ perhaps if I speak with him-‘’

‘’ No. It has to be me.’’

\----------------------

There pace to the Water Gardens is slow, even Nymeria keeps pace with them. It frustrates her to no end, but Edric pleads with her and so she lets it be.

When they arrive laughter hangs in the air and Nymeria whines as the children run to greet her with hugs and kisses. Some of the boys tug on Edric’s tunic and ask to see Dawn and he looks at her for a moment, but she nods and walks towards the fountains where she sees Loreza talking excitedly with her father, and for a moment she takes in the scene before her.

 _A viper to all of Westeros, but a man to his family_.

‘’ Lady Arya,’’ Loreza runs over to her and holds up a dagger, ‘’ look what father gave me.’’

Arya kneels down, ‘’ A fine blade. Do you know how to use it?’’ Oberyn, who had followed his daughter, now put a hand on her shoulder.

‘’ She will soon.’’

‘’ Is Nymeria here?’’ Arya nods and Loreza turns her attention to her father, ‘’ have you seen the wolf father.’’

Oberyn chuckles, ‘’ Yes,’’ his eyes flicker to Arya, ‘’ I have met the she-wolf.’’ Soon Loreza runs off to the other children leaving them alone. ‘’ So why are you here Lady Arya? Have you come to take up my offer.’’

‘’ No I’m afraid not.’’ She runs her hands down her tunic, the otherwise unnoticeable bump now showing.

‘’ I see. Then why are you here?’’

‘’ You leave for Kingslanding soon.’’ Oberyn’s knuckles clench by his sides.  

‘’ I know what you shall ask, and I cannot.’’

Arya pushes down her anger, ‘’ my brothers, my father, my mother- all were butchered. She is my sister-my only _sister_ , who I have left to suffer at the hands of the Lannisters.’’ Something unnamed passes across his face as his lips thin, ‘’ Please, ‘’ her voice is whisper soft but strong, ‘’ she would be safe here-if only you could find some way to smuggle her out of the Keep.’’

He scowls, ‘’ I shall think on it.’’ He does not even give her one last look as he walks away.

Arya exhales and sits on one of the benches that overlook the fountain. ‘’ Even after all these years he still mourns her.’’ Arya watches from the corner of her eye as Ellaria Sand sits next to her.

‘’ I know.’’

‘’ Then that was cruel of you.’’

Arya shrugs, ‘’ I have come to learn that this life is cruel,’’ she see’s Ellaria frown, ‘’ my family has been betrayed and slaughtered in the name of honor. If it takes trickery to get back my only sister then I shall play tricks.’’

She is surprised when Ellaria takes her chin. ‘’ You have a good heart Arya Stark- don’t let it be corrupted by vengeance.’’ With that Ellaria gets up walks away; following Oberyn.

\---------------------

Edric enters her solar with a flurry; pacing back and forth anger and frustration evident on his face. Arthur whimpers at the sight of his cousin in such a state while Allyria tries to calm him.

‘’ Ned.’’ He whirls around as Arya places a hand on his shoulder. The wild look in his eyes dims as he takes her in and places a hand on her stomach. ‘’ Gerold Dayne has attacked the Princess Myrcella-‘’ She feels her breath leave her.

_The lioness and the star._

Arya looks to Allyria before leading Edric out. They do not speak until they reach the beach, where she is sure that the crashing of the waves against the rocks will muffle their voices. 

‘’ Is she alive?’’ She asks quietly.

‘’ For now.’’ His voice is so distant that he may as well be beyond the wall; she touches his hand.

‘’ And if she were to die?’’

Edric does not look at her but at the sea, a weary expression on his face, ‘’ Dorne cannot survive an attack, not a direct one at least. We don’t have the numbers. ‘’ He runs a hand down his face, looking ages older than he is, ‘’ I am to bring Gerold Dayne to justice.’’ Arya squeezes his hand. ‘’ I do not know when I will return.’’

‘’ But you will return,’’ she runs a hand through his hair,’’ Ned….my dreams-‘’

His eyes bore into hers, ‘’ I know.’’ She takes note of the hint of fear in his voice with some disappointment. ‘’ Have you seen anything else?’’ She shakes her head.

‘’ No.’’ It is just blood, death, and smoke.

\--------------------------

The news of the deaths of both Oberyn and Joffrey come one after the other.  

‘’ This must be why Arianne was trying to get Myrcella to Kingslanding.’’ Allyria nods in agreement while Arya eases down into a chair.

‘’ Yes, an older sister inherits before her little brother.’’

‘’ Yet this says nothing of Sansa.’’ She hands the letter to Allyria and picks up Arthur who looks curiously at her stomach. He touches it gently, happy unintelligible sentences pouring from his mouth.  

‘’ No it does not.’’

‘’ Could this mean-‘’ the unuttered question hangs in the air. Does it mean she is alive or dead? Is she safe?

‘’ I don’t know Arya.’’ Arthur giggles beside her as the older woman looks at her with pity. She has had enough of pity. Arthur protests as Arya lifts him from her lap onto the floor.

‘’ Arry.’’ He tugs at the skirt of her dress, and reluctantly Arya kneels down, still wary of the child growing inside her, she kisses his chubby cheeks and tickles him. Peals of laughter erupt from him, and for a moment Arya forgets her grief and frustration.  

\-----------------------------

‘’ Ned.’’ Arya moans and rakes her nails down her back. Edric kisses her neck; biting and sucking.

She shudders and digs her nails deeper into his back.

‘’ Yes.’’  He says lightly, sounding so smug that she wants to hit him, but he is doing such terrible, _wonderful_ things to her that she thinks that she’ll forgive him just this once. She whimpers as his lips leave her neck to kiss her gently on the lips, all the while his hands inch up her thighs and- _oh._

She breaks the kiss to bite his shoulder.

 _‘This shall be their true goodbye’,_ she thinks. Oh he shall kiss her and tell her goodbye later, in front of his men and Star fall, but here and now, when the sun has not risen yet-he is just hers. They are free to kiss and touch with a desperation that comes from their uncertain future; map each other’s bodies with hands and tongues until they are sated.

\-------------------

 Edric rides out the next morning, giving her one last kiss before joining Balon Swann and Obara Sand in their search.

When they are gone Arya turns to Allyria, ‘’ you know I have never met Gerold Dayne.’’ She had met most of the men of the Dayne house; they were always kind and courteous making jokes with her, and when Edric’s back was turned they had taken to calling her ‘Lady Dayne’.

‘’ And for good reason.’’ Worry shines in Allyria’s eyes, ‘’ He is a cruel man.’’

‘’ Like Oberyn.’’

‘’ No,’’ her lips purse, ‘’ Oberyn is cruel only to his enemies- Gerold is just cruel.’’ They say nothing more to each other; both caught in their worry.

 _‘Keep him safe.’_ She prays, to the new or old gods she doesn’t know. She only hopes that they do not ignore her pleas.

\-------------------

She pulls dresses and cloaks from her trunks, swearing that her mother had packed a swaddling blanket in here somewhere. She huffs as she pulls Needle from the trunk, setting it gently aside.

Her chamber doors open and close, ‘’ you may leave it on the table,’’ she says; thinking it a servant with her lunch. The sound of a tray being set aside rings through the room; then the sound of a knife being unsheathed. Arya unsheathes her own dagger, but before she can turn around the dagger is kicked from her hand and a knife is at her throat. She reaches for Needle, but the assassin pulls her back with a tug of her hair.  

She claws at him, but he is unaffected, and with stinking breath utters, ‘’ Cersei Lannister sends her regards.’’ She cries out and with a strength she didn’t know she had in her, grips the knife that is at her neck.

Blood dribbles down her hand as she pulls the knife away, it is only a centimeter but it is enough for her to cry out one name,’’ Nymeria!’’ She does not know where her wolf was, but a moment later a growl resounded through the room and then the knife drops as the man cries out in anguish. Arya turns to see Nymeria rip his throat out.

‘’ Nymeria.’’ The wolf turns away from her prey to stand before Arya. ‘’ Thank you.’’ Nymeria whimpers and licks at Arya’s injured hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That line the assassin says is from the Red Wedding except for this time it's Cersei instead of Jamie


	8. Sand and Stars

Arya itches at the scars on her palm as she tries to read the tome, but every few minutes she sneaks looks at her sister who is sewing next to her. She looks at peace, far more than she had a few moons ago when she and Ellaria Sand had ridden to the gates.

She and Sansa had embrace, holding each other tightly, and Sansa had wept tears on her shoulder and babbled incoherently about all that had happened in Kingslanding, ‘’ Father…Lady, Septa Mordane, their heads all on spikes. ‘’ It went on and on until the maester had given her a draught to make her sleep.

She had gone to Ellaria afterward, ‘’ Thank you, and I am sorry for your loss.’’ She had instantly regretted her words as Ellaria had fixed her dark gaze on her, ‘’ don’t be-it was Oberyn’s choice, his _folly_ ,’’ but the tears that welled up in her eyes had betrayed her harsh words, ‘’ if you are to pity someone-pity my daughters; for they will never know their father as they should have.’’ Ellaria had been gone the next day before the sun rose.   Later Arya would learn that Ellaria, in all the chaos of Oberyn’s and Gregor Clegane’s death, had snuck Sansa in an empty trunk, bypassing the knights and the City Watch. 

Now as she looks at Sansa who stitches direwolves upon a swaddling blanket for her and quietly hums to herself; she knows she will forever be grateful to the woman who had brought her sister back to her.

‘’ I’m going to take a walk.’’ Arya gets up and walks, no waddles, she realizes with disgust, Sansa gets up and takes her arm as Allyria looks on with an affectionate gaze. The older woman had taken to her sister immediately-providing lemon cakes, and after Arya had told her that Sansa wasn’t quite as _wild_ as her, a modest set of dresses.  

‘’ You shouldn’t be alone.’’ Sansa says gently, always gentle- always soft. 

They walk through the halls quietly and she notices once again how different they are. Arm in arm they walk; ivory and sun kissed skin side by side. She watches in amusement as Sansa once again tugs at the neckline of her dress.

‘’ Modesty, ‘’ she had remarked when Sansa had looked scandalized at the dresses, ‘’ is not a Dornish trait.’’

‘’ Has Edric written yet?’’ Arya blinks as she comes out of reverie.

‘’ Yes, he should be here within the week.’’ Arya smiled as she touched her stomach, only a month to go. Edric had found Darkstar and was to bring him to justice. He had returned a month after Sansa had arrived, frustrated at not finding Gerold Dayne.

She thinks back how had she had felt the jealously grow within her as Edric had spoken softly to Sansa and treated her kindly.  She had seen man after man perpetually fall onto their knees for her beautiful sister; as if she were the maiden herself. So why should have Edric been different? Gentle kind and sweet; her sister was just too easy to love.  She had taken to avoiding the both of them until Edric had confronted her in her chambers one night.

Her anger had boiled over and accusations had flown from her lips and when she was through he had laughed at her. She had gone to swat at him but he had caught her wrist and kissed it; his lips moving over her pulse. He had pulled her to him gently kissing the corner of her lips saying, ‘’ No one could love me as you do Arya.’’ He had kneeled at her feet then; moving her skirts up and kissing the inside of her thighs, remarking how, ‘’ It would not be as much fun to have the maiden in my bed as you.’’

She still felt the shame bloom within her as she thought of it.

Later, as he had kissed her stomach he had said, ‘’ She is your sister-therefore she is mine.’’

Arya stopped as someone tugged at her arm, ‘’ Arya are you alright?’’ She ignores Sansa’s concerned face as she feels a wetness rush from her legs.

‘’ Sansa it’s time.’’ She sees her sister steel herself and with a determined look Sansa leads her to her chambers, and with a determined looks runs to go get the maester, and she wonders when her sister had become so brave.

\------------------------------------

She can only whimper as the pain wracks through her. Allyria wipes at her brow as Sansa sits with Nymeria; holding her hand on her other side. 

‘’ You must breathe my lady.’’  The maester tells her. Arya growls and grits her teeth _. I feel like I’m being torn in two and he asks me to breathe?_ She wants to snap at him, but a rush of pain once again goes through her body and she can only cry out again. Just then the midwife barged in pushing the maester away.   She is an old woman with gnarled hands, and a grim kind of smile. She places her hands on Arya’s stomach, ‘’ Soon.’’ She says.




Arya does not remember the next few hours. To her they are a blur of pain, and the only thing that she is aware of are Sansa and Allyria holding her hands and reassuring her. When a babies screams fill the room Arya collapses back relieved and tired.

‘’ A healthy baby girl.’’ The midwife says, and Arya tries to smile but she is just so _tired._

‘’ Astria-her name is Astria.’’ Only then does darkness consume her.

\------------------------------

During her fever Arya is only lucid for a few moments, but then she slips back into her dreams.

It is always the same.

It is black; the moon the only thing in the sky. Then a dragon comes, silver like the moon and smooth like silk. It opens its great jaws; Arya always expects fire to pour from its mouth but like always stars start to pour from him and fill the sky, and Arya is left to fall to her knees in awe.

\-----------------------

When Arya awakes her throat is sore and she feels weak, like she had been training with her sword for hours on end. A maid is in the room cleaning. Arya clears her throat, making the maid drop her broom.

‘’ Water.’’ Arya coughs and rubs at her throat. The maid complies with shaky hands, and as the cool water goes down her throat Arya cannot help but feel as if she has been walking in the desert for a fortnight and has finally found an oasis. ‘’ Thank you.’’ The maid nods before she tells Arya that she shall get the maester.

Arya sits up and looks around her rooms. Where was Astria? Where was Nymeria? How long had she been sleeping?  

She jumps as the door slams open and a seemingly crazed Edric comes rushing through; he is bruised and bloodied with a cut on his lip and above his right eye.

        When he sees her he stops and slowly walks to the bed. He does not say anything, but presses a kiss to her mouth before placing his head at the crook of her shoulder; seeming to breathe her in.

‘’ Astria, how Is she?’’ Edric cups her cheeks and smiles.

‘’ She is perfect; beautiful and strong like her mother.’’

Arya snorts, ‘’Shut up!’’ She fingers the cut above his brow, ‘’ what happened?’’

‘’ Gerold Dayne ran- we fought, he lost.’’

‘’Good. May I see her?’’ Edric nods and kisses the palm of her hand, and she remembers the furious look that had been on his face when he had been told of the assassin. He leaves only for Nymeria to come bounding in, hopping onto her bed and nudging at her until the giant wolf put her head on Arya’s lap.

‘’ She was half rabid while you were in the birthing bed.’’ Edric holds Astria in his arms and Arya reaches her arms out when he passes their daughter to her. Swaddled in lavender silk with direwolves running across it, her daughter looks content. Nymeria sniffs at her before licking the babe. She expects her daughter to cry, but Astria just looks up at her with curious eyes. She looks at Edric who stares at their daughter with such pride in his eyes that Arya feels her breathe go from her. She promises herself then and there that she will never let anything harm her child. Her daughter would never know sorrow or pain or death, and even though Arya knows this is impossible she still promises it to herself.

\------------------------

‘’Quentyn has gone to the east-‘’ the rest is unsaid as Edric slumps in his chair. Arya puts her sleeping daughter in her cradle before sitting down. They never speak of it-the Targaeryn across the sea.

‘’ I still don’t understand why the Martells trust her.’’

‘’ It’s not trust it’s faith.’’ Arya rubs her forehead as the ache in her head starts.

‘’ But who is to say that Danearys is to be any better than Cersei, ‘’ Arya huffs a laugh, ‘’ any less mad?’’  

 Edric intertwines their fingers across the desk, ‘’ Isn’t this what you wanted, vengeance?’’ Arya wants it more than anything. She thirsts for it; it aches in her bones, this need to spill the blood of those who had wronged her family. She doesn’t want any Lannister on the throne, but were the Targaeryn’s any different?

‘’ I do, ‘’ she says slowly, ‘’ but will fire and blood bring peace afterwards? It seems like the land is soaked enough with it already. And afterwards what is to become of us? Am I to take my seat as Warden of the north- take Astria as my heir?’’ Edric pulls away from her looking stricken, and she almost wishes she didn’t mention it, but they shall have to speak of it sometime.

Edric looks at the papers on his desk, and she can tell he is gritting his teeth, ‘’ I do not know.’’ She does not think either of them can part from their daughter, and Arya does not think she would ever ask Edric to give their daughter up, not when he holds in her in his arms so gently;  walking with her through the whole of Starfall. And while Arya would like to be married to him, it is not a realistic thought. He would never ask her to give up the north and she would never ask Edric to give up Starfall. Not after he has tried so long to rebuild its reputation after the deaths of Arthur and Ashara. So they are at an impasse.

‘’ Neither do I.’’ She snatches back at his hand, cupping it both of hers. Someday, they shall speak of these things, but it shall not be today.

 


	9. Sunspear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but school you know.....Enjoy ! :D

 

 

Two years pass and the winds blow cool air into the south. All around her people shiver from the cold while they put on cloak after cloak as the snows begin to fall.

She gives another fur from her trunks to Allyria as the older woman shivers, ‘’ summer snows.’’ Arya supplies.

Allyria quirks her lip, ‘’ this is what summer was like in the north?’’ Arya nods, ‘’ only the gods know why you didn’t melt once you reached the neck.’’ Arya chuckles and looks over to Sansa who gazes at the cloudy sky with sadness.

‘’ Winter has come sister.’’  

‘’ Finally.’’ Sansa whispers. Her sister had become more open since her coming to Starfall. Yet Arya doubted she would ever be the carefree girl that she once was. She said she would marry no man. All she wanted was to return _home_. Strange that their definitions of home could be two different things. On the one hand Winterfell would always be home, Arya supposed, but then there was Starfall. Where she had birthed her daughter and where she had found a sister in Allyria and a husband in Edric. She does not think that she could stomach the north. There were far too many ghosts there, too many things broken and turned to ash that she thinks that if _she_ ever saw what has become of her home that she would break.

‘’ Mother.’’ Arthur walks hand in hand with Astria, who takes the stairs a step at a time. Arya scoops up her daughter who instantly squirms before settling her head on Arya’s neck in contentment. ‘’ Maester Ardin wanted me to give you this.’’ Allyria brushes a kiss on her son’s cheek before opening the letter. Confusion crosses her face before she crumples the letter.

‘’ Sansa would you mind taking the children inside?’’ She sees her sister bite the inside of her cheek before taking Astria from her and pushing a reluctant Arthur inside. Arya has never seen Allyria this angry, and she steps back on instinct as the woman starts to pace, her fists clenched at her sides. ‘’ If you had anything to do with this Arya Stark I will wring your neck.’’ She spits it out like venom.

‘’ What-‘’

‘’ Ned is bringing Aegon Targaeryn _here_.’’ Allyria stops pacing before sitting on the steps her head in her hands. Arya sits down on the icy steps before plucking the letter from Allyria’s hands.

Arya ripped the letter into pieces before letting them go in the wind. ‘’ We were supposed to declare for Daenerys.’’

‘’ You-‘’ Allyria bit her lip, ‘’ have you gone mad? If this about revenge…you stupid girl!’’ Allyria turned her back to Arya before marching up the steps. Arya grabs her wrist, clinging to her friend.

‘’ How long before the Lannisters summon me to Kingslanding? How long before they take my head or worse, send me to Bolton?’’ Allyria flinches before pulling her wrist back, rubbing the reddened skin. ‘’ How long before they march on Dorne? Before they burn everyone and everything to the ground?’’ Arya swallows the lump in her throat and straightens herself.’’ Because you know that sooner or later that will happen.’’

‘’ And Daenerys Targaeryn will burn us all because we did not declare her queen.’’ Allyria hurries up the steps and goes inside leaving Arya to stare at the graying sky.

\------------------------------

Arya grips her knife tightly as Jon Connigton glares at her once more.

 Arya stands, ‘’ Excuse me.’’ She throws her napkin onto the table and runs out of the dining hall. She knows it is rude, but she could not stay in that hall a moment longer. Not with Jon Connigton glaring at her as if she bloody Lyanna Stark come again. Just because she looked like the woman does not mean that Aegon would fall immediately for her; or she for him. If anything Jon Connigton should be more wary of Sansa, if the shy looks Aegon was sending her sister had any merit.

Arya opened the door to the nursery intent on seeing Astria. ‘’ Oh.’’ Ashara Dayne turned away from the crib to face her with a tired smile.

‘’ I’m sorry Lady Stark, but I just had to see your lovely daughter.’’ Arya walked to the crib and placed a kiss on her sleeping daughter’s cheek. She turned to look at this older woman. Dark hair and violet eyes certainly painted a fierce portrait, and even if there were a few hairs streaked gray Ashara Dayne was still beautiful. Had her father really loved her, Arya wondered once again.

‘’ She is her father’s daughter.’’ Arya remarked.

‘’ She has the Stark eyes.’’

‘’ She has her father’s temperament-the whole of Starfall is thankful for that I think.’’ They both chuckle before falling into an uneasy silence. Arya bites her tongue, so many questions that she wants to ask.

‘’ Ask Arya Stark.’’ Arya blinks before coloring red as she realizes she had uttered her thoughts aloud.  

‘’ Did you love my father?’’ Ashara leads Arya to a chair and pours wine for the both of them.

‘’ I did.’’ Ashara takes a sip of wine a faraway look in her eyes.   

‘’ And did he love you?’’

‘’ I do not know what was in your fathers heart.’’ Arya remembers how her father had forbidden Ashara Dayne’s name to be mentioned in the halls of Winterfell. How she had only heard the name from barest of whispers among the castle’s servants when her betrothal to Edric had been announced.

‘’ I believe he did.’’  Ashara closes her eyes as if she was in pain and takes a gulp of wine.

‘’ What about Jon? Why not raise him in Starfall.’’

‘’ Jon?’’

‘’ Jon my half brother-‘’ She stops as she see’s Ashara’s eyes flash.

‘’ Jon Snow is no son of mine.’’ Ashara says quietly.

‘’ Then who-‘’

‘’ Lyanna.’’ Ashara says simply. Arya opens and closes her mouth several times before leaning back into her chair.

‘’ It certainly explains Lord Connigton.’’

Ashara gives her a wry smile, ‘’ you are Lyanna’s ghost, and Jon loved Rhaegar too well to ever see his prince’s faults.’’  

‘’ You weren’t.’’

‘’ No, ‘’ she pauses and pours Arya more wine, ‘’ but then I was too loyal to Elia to see her faults. We love who we love Arya, and though those we love may leave us- hurt us, we still love them because we are human and it is our curse to love.’’ Ashara shrugs. ‘’ You will learn that one day.’’

‘’ Why Lyanna though?’’

‘’ Who can say? Rhaegar was succumbing to the Targaeryn madness-he stayed up whole nights reading tome after tome. I suspect he found what he was looking when he crowned Lyanna with roses.’’ Arya winces at the bitter tone which has over taken the soft spoken woman’s voice. ‘’ I watched my friend tread on glass day after day-we all did. We all feared Aerys’s wrath, but Rhaegar was worse…he did nothing when he could have. He left his wife and child to die. I would have no Targaeryn on the throne.’’

Arya sits quietly for a few moments before saying, ‘’ But you’re putting Rhaegar’s Targaeryn’s son on the throne.’’

Ashara, her bitter smile still on her face, huffs out a laugh, ‘’ No-I am putting Elia Martell’s son on the throne. He is no dragon.’’ Ashara leans toward Arya and she finally realizes how drunk Ashara is, ‘’ I am putting a son of Dorne on the throne.’’

\---------------------------

‘’ Lord Connigton.’’ The once and future hand of the king stops at the library doors as Arya approaches him.

‘’ Lady Stark.’’ There is nothing wrong with his tone; polite and courteous as it is, but the look he gives her is enough to make Nymeria growl beside her.

‘’ Leave Nymeria.’’ The wolf growls once more and saunters off. ‘’ I am not her Lord Connigton.’’

‘’ I do not know-‘’

‘’ I am sure you do.’’ Arya bites out, but then she quiets; aware of the ears in the halls, ‘’ I am not some impressionable little girl that will swoon at the sight of some prince singing a pretty song. I admit there are similarities- I have her look and like her I longed for freedom. We both got it- gods know that she paid a heavy price for hers, but in no way am I _her._ Remember that.’’

Lord Connigton frowns, ‘’ you are more like her than you think. You traipse through Starfall as if you are its lady when you are nothing more than-

‘’ I am the lady of Winterfell, ‘’ Arya interjects,’’ warden in the north, and if I so choose _queen_ in the north.’’

‘’ And yet you are not north-‘’

‘’ You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I know that my bannerman rot in cells and my people starve? I think of it every night.’’ He looks as if he is about interrupt but Arya plows on, ‘’ and I think about if every morning when I wake. Make no mistake I shall deliver the Riverlands and the North to your Prince, but it is to save my people from the winter that ravages them. I have no loyalty to you or Aegon.’’ Arya bows as anger overcomes Jon Connigton’s face.  ‘’ Good day Lord Connigton.’’

\-------------------------------

Dragon wings cover the sun and rain down fire upon the Wall, melting it and the icy creatures that inhabit it. She covers her ears as the screaming gets louder and louder; the wall crumbling, and Arya curls into a ball as if it will save her. As the ice tumbles on her she hears a dragon shriek.

She wakes shivering and coughing as if there is still ice in her lungs. ‘’ Arya?’’ Edric’s arms wrap around her, ‘’ your freezing.’’ He puts another fur around her and cradles her. ‘’ Was it a vision?’’ Arya nods amid her coughing. ‘’ What about?’’

‘’ Nothing.’’ She turns away from him.

‘’ I know you’re mad, but what was I supposed to do? Doran commanded me-‘’

‘’ I know.’’ It is comes out harsher than she had intended. She throws the furs off her, not caring that she is shivering, and dresses in breeches and a tunic.  ‘’ I am going for a walk.’’

She does not turn back as Edric calls her name. Instead, she runs to her rooms and pulls clothes and coin from her trunks. There would be consequences to her actions she knew, but her visions- they could not be ignored. Arya throws on a dark cloak and quietly goes to the nursery.

 Astria sleeps soundly, her dreams not empoisoned by visions of the future. ‘’ I am sorry that I have to leave you... but I promise I shall return,’’ Arya wipes away the first she has cried since her brother’s death, ‘’ I promise.’’ She says to herself. She kisses her daughter’s curly silver blond hair-hoping it shall not be the last time.

It is quiet when she enters the stables; the horses waking when she saddles one of the sand steeds.

_You are more like her than you think_

She supposes that she is. After all, she is leaving her family for a Targaeryn. Something in her stomach drops when she thinks about leaving her sister.

_But she’ll be safe_. Arya is sure of it. Edric and Allyria would take care of her and Aegon was so smitten with Sansa that he would never harm her. ‘’ Please forgive me.’’ She whispers to the wind.

_Words are wind_ he fathers voice echoes in her head. Arya shakes her head and once more counts her coins. It is not a lot, but it is enough to buy her to buy passage on a merchant ship to Dragonstone, to Danearys Targaeryn and her dragons.

\--------------------------

Arya’s horse tires as she reaches the walls of Sunspear.

Mud brick shops line the walls and noise buzzes around her as the city wakes for the day.  The city guard leads her within the marble castle of house Martell, and Arya once more compares the North to the South. It seemed southerners were more prone to the show of wealth than the North was as she saw gold and colored glass line the walls of the ancient fortress.

She is lead to a room where two thrones sit; one occupied by Doran Martell, and standing beside him Arianne.

‘’ To what do we owe this pleasure Lady Stark?’’

‘’ I need a horse.’’ Arianne laughs but Doran waves her off.

‘’ What for?’’

‘’ To go to Planky Town-mine is at the brink of death and I need a new one to get to the port.’’

‘’ Running then?’’ Arianne asks. Arya ignores the Dornish princess and turns her attention to Doran who looks at her with curiosity.

‘’ We made a deal long ago you highness- I intend to honor it now.’’  She see’s Arianne send a look of confusion towards her father, but Doran remains placid.

‘’ Things have changed-‘’

‘’ As they should, but I stand by my word, I shall treat with Danearys Targaeryn-’’

‘’ Are you that much of a fool, ‘’ Arianne interrupts, ‘’ after what was done to my brother.’’

‘’ What is one more Stark to you?’’  Arianne’s lips thin as Arya’s cold words echo in the empty room.

‘’ Excuse me father.’’ She brushes past Arya with a pitying look.

‘’ I cannot give my permission-‘’

‘’ I did not ask your permission- I asked for a horse.’’ Silence reigns as Doran studies her, and Arya begins to wonder if her words were too harsh.

‘’ We already have Targaeryn to take claim to the throne-‘’

‘’ Do you? Ashara Dayne tells me different.’’ Doran frowns. ‘’ I beg of you-give me this and I shall rid Westeros of the Mother of Dragons and her children.’’

‘’ And you would let a pretender on the throne?’’

Arya shrugs. ‘’ I want my family safe-my people fed and warm for the winter. It matters not who sits on the throne as long as they do not harm those I love.’’

‘’ Very well.’’ Doran looks at her with sad eyes as if this the last he will ever see her,

_You will see me again_. Arya thinks _I must return_.

 Arya bows clumsily and grabs a guard asking for the stables.

Once she reaches them she wakes the stable boy and orders for him to saddle her the fastest horse. The stable boy blinks and yawns before hurrying to a black horse and saddle.

‘’ Lady Stark.’’ Arya huffs and turns to see a young serving girl holding a bundle of silk, ‘’ my Lady bid me to give this to you.’’ Arya takes the bundle and unwraps it. She almost drops it as the quartz encrusted hilt shines in the morning sun, and the day at the market flashes through her mind.

‘’ Tell your lady thank you.’’ The young girl bows and scurries off. Arya belts the sword to her hip and climbs onto her horse before she breaks the horse into a run.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	10. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...I feel so ashamed that I haven't updated sooner but here you go I hope you like it!

 It’s colder than she remembers. In Dorne there were ‘summer snows’, and the wind blew cool on her skin. Now though, in a merchant ship heading for Dragonstone the cold bites at her cheeks and it snows so hard that Arya could barely see in front of her. She suppresses another shudder, and a wish for warmth.

Arya tries not to think about what she left behind. Her heart aches to think of Dorne and her family that she left behind; _family_ , that’s what the Dayne’s have become, and more than ever she wishes she could go back. She wonders what shall happen now when they find her gone. Will they search for her at the bottom of the cliffs, or will they go to the Water Gardens; to Sunspear, to the river? It matters not now.

All that matters is that Dragonstone is on the horizon and she can already see the smoke and fire that the dragons spew from their jaws. It is enough to give her pause, but then she reminds herself that she has the blood of the first men running in her veins; the blood of House Stark and House Tully. She would not cower beneath the dragon banner- she may bend the knee, but she would hold her head high.

\-----------------------------------

Arya pulls the hood of her cloak down and takes to the steps of Dragonstone.

She can hear the roar of the dragons in the distance and wonders, briefly, if they are near. Strangely, she is less concerned with dragons and more concerned with the men who guard the doors- spiked helmets adorn their heads and she can already see them drawing their swords as she approaches.

‘’ I am Arya of House Stark- come to see her majesty Danearys Targaeryn.’’ The Unsullied look at each other in confusion and Arya sighs, she had hoped that they would speak the common tongue. 

Then someone snaps something in a foreign tongue and Arya can only stare as an imp, Tyrion Lannister presumably, waddles over and gives the guards in the spiked helmets and speaks sharply to them. The men obey at once and move aside, allowing Arya to pass without another glance.

‘’ Thank you.’’ She grudgingly says to the man who now falls in step beside her.

He stares at her with piercing eyes, ‘’ you have come to a dangerous place.’’ Arya glances around her for a moment, seeing dragons cover every crevice of the hall. 

‘’ Is there any place that isn’t _dangerous_?’’ She asks.

Tyrion chuckles, ‘’ South was far better than North.’’ She absently clenches her fists, feeling her scars ache.

‘’Was it?’’ She mutters. They do not speak until they reach giant doors carved with dragons and made to look like jaws of a dragon.

 _To walk into the belly of the beast_ , ‘’ Fitting.’’ She says absently.

More guards litter around the door, but when they see Tyrion they move aside and open the doors for him. Arya pauses at the edge of the doorway, only for a moment, as she takes in the sight before her.

In a chair of iron and littered with Dragon glass, sits a silver haired woman. Beautiful and imposing she talks quietly with her guards. When she sees Tyrion her lips turn up in a smile. ‘’ Where have you been?’’ The Mother of Dragons asks not unkindly.

‘’ I went for a walk along the beach-again; although, I found something quite interesting this time, ‘’ he waves his hand at Arya, ‘’ a stowaway.’’ On queue Arya steps forward and kneels before the Dragon Queen. 

‘’ Your majesty,’’ Arya voice is steady as she meets the amethyst eyes of the queen, ‘’ I am Arya of house Stark, lady of Winterfell, and I have come to pledge my loyalty to you.’’

‘’ Have you?’’ Danearys stands, the bells in her hair twinkling. She puts her finger under Arya’s chin and lifts it, seeming to assess Arya just from her eyes. ‘’ Very well, but may I ask why did you not stay in Starfall? I think that murmurs dragon could have used the north.’’ She’s testing her, Arya realizes.

‘’ I have my family to think about, your majesty. I have been trapped in the South for so long, unable to return home. I took the only chance I had in leaving Starfall.’’

‘’ Leaving your sister and daughter with your enemy,’’ with a wave of her hand Danearys dismisses everyone, including Tyrion, who sends her one last warning look.

Arya stands and considers her next words carefully. ‘’ Where was I suppose to take them? This journey was already tiresome for me.’’ When the words passed her lips her shoulders slumped as she began to feel the journeys toll, ‘’ And Winterfell is little more than a ruin and the Riverlands are now controlled by the Lannisters- I had nowhere else to go.’’ She watches as the Dragon Queen takes her words in with little more than a small smile as if she knew she was going to win a great victory.

‘’ So you come here out of desperation.’’

‘’ I come here seeking friendship.’’

Danearys’s smile turns grim, ‘’ I have not had many friends, and those I have had, have turned against me-‘’

Arya lets her smile match Danearys’s, ‘’ Where am I to turn?’’ Arya straightens her shoulders, ‘’ There is something else-‘’ Arya goes on to tell the queen about her dreams-visions really, and by the end the Mother of Dragon’s seems pale, with her fists clenched by her sides.

‘’ We go north then.’’ Danearys seems reluctant and Arya understands her thirst for blood- the need for revenge.

 _Soon_ , Arya promises herself.

\--------------

Danearys makes quick work of the Riverlands. Everywhere the screams of the dying echo across the field and the smell of burning flesh permeates the air making her stomach roll, and gut twist sharp with guilt, but banners of red and gold burn and she can’t help but feel that justice has been dealt. When she looks at Tyrion she sometimes wonders if he feels any remorse. After all, this is his kin that is dying. If he does feel anything he doesn’t show it and Arya never asks.

\------------------

Arya tries not to let the tears slip down her cheeks when they reach Winterfell. It is not ruined as she thought it would be- dreamed it would be. People part for her horse, but she looking around only to see unfamiliar faces- men and women covered from head to toe in furs and carrying spears.

Arya leaps down from her horse only to have spear pointed at her neck. ‘’ Who are you?’’ She puts her hand on the hilt of her sword but the point of the blade only inches up further on her neck.

‘’ Arya Stark.’’ She manages to say and the blade drops, and the wilding steps back.

‘’ Lord Snow’s sister?’’ She rubs at her neck and nods, they can only mean Jon-or so she hopes.

Arya is lead through the halls of Winterfell-some of them newly rebuilt and some still being built. When the wilding finally stops it is at her father’s chambers. The wilding step aside and Arya cautiously opens the door. Inside a fire roars and a woman leans over Jon- putting a cool across his forehead.

‘’ Jon.’’ She chokes out; she rushes to him, not caring that the woman has pulled a knife out. He looks peaceful and she can almost believe that he is merely resting but the bloody bandages that wrap around his body cannot hide the truth. She looks up to see the blonde wilding place her dagger back in its sheath.

‘’ Will he live?’’ Arya asks. The woman motions for the man to leave them and Arya is left alone with only a wilding woman and her dying brother for company.

‘’ You must be Arya, ‘’ the woman once again starts to wipe a wet cloth on Jon’s fevered forehead.

‘’ And you are?’’

‘’Val.’’

‘’ Val-‘’ Arya tests the name on her tongue, ‘’ will he live?’’ Val nods and removes the bandages from Jon’s chest. Arya had expected gaping wound but only found reddened scars that marked him from arm to chest.

‘’ But-‘’

‘’ He rose from the fires,’’ Val’s voice trembles and Arya thinks that it must have been a great at terrible thing to witness- to see Jon rising out of a fire as if he was one of old Nan’s fables, ‘’ and collapsed after he slew the men who had stabbed him.’’

‘’ Blood of the dragon.’’ Arya whispers. Val does not hear her; instead she runs a hand down Jon’s cheek.

‘’ We must not tell anyone-‘’ Val mutters, ‘’ your kneelers place so much stake in name...if anyone were to find out.’’

‘’ No one will.’’ Arya says determinedly.

‘’ No one will.’’ Val agrees. They sit in silence for a moment before Val pats the silent Ghost-or so Arya guesses it is Ghost- on the snout before putting more wood on the fire. ‘’ You should not of come here Arya Stark.’’

‘’ I know….but I had to.’’ Ghost plods over to Arya and lays his head on her lap, staring at her with knowing blood red eyes. Arya scratches his ears affectionately and not for the first time she wonders if it would have been better to bring Nymeria along.

Arya sighs and once more feels exhaustion creep on her. She wonders why her father had taken Jon and proclaimed him his son. Wouldn’t it have been easier for Jon to have been raised with Aegon? Arya looks again at her brother-cousin, and contemplates telling Danearys Targaeryn that she has a nephew- a true claimant to the throne, but as soon as the thought passes through her mind it is gone. It a foolish idea; Jon would rather die a thousand more times than take the iron throne. No, some things are better left a secret, Arya thinks.

‘’ Arya Stark,’’ Arya looks to see Val staring at her with an indiscernible expression, ‘’ there is something you must see.’’

\-------------------------

Val leads her to one of the crumbling rooms that the Bastard of Bolton had cared to destroy, Outside two more wildings are staked out at the door.

‘’ Let me through.’’ Val’s voice is commanding and ice cold, and the men move aside instantly. Arya expects Val to open the door but instead she steps aside, ‘’ you should be the first to see.’’ Arya opens the door to see a scraggly looking man hunched by the dying fire, and the only Arya can think of is how even if a fire had been going it could not have kept him warm- as skinny he was and how the shards of glass from the broken window were scattered across the floor

‘’ And so little Arya returns.’’ The man’s voice is hoarse as if he had been speaking a great while- or screaming.

‘’ And you are?’’ The man turns and she finally see’s the degree of Ramsey’s cruelty. Fingers are missing and scars litter his face, but it is his smile that it makes her remember; for even with broken teeth it still played across his face.

‘’ Theon.’’ She managed. She unsheathed her dagger prepared to strike, but he held up his hands in surrender and Arya was accosted once more with the sight of what Ramsey had done to the once playful archer.  

‘’ So little Arya has grown up, ‘’ he says wistfully and looks her up and down, ‘’ not much of horse’s faces anymore are yea.’’

‘’ Be quiet Theon or I shall cut your tongue out.’’ She thought it would ruffle him but Theon only chuckles.

‘’ Worse things of have been done to me I fear-ask Ramsey- or well you can’t I guess, I took care of that.’’ Arya still keeps the dagger pointed at him.

‘’ You deserve every one of those tortures, ‘’ Arya spits out, ‘’ for what you did to my brothers.’’ A shadow passes across Theon’s face.

‘’ I didn’t –‘’

‘’ Liar!’’ She yells. ‘’ You butchered my brothers-and left another to die. You betrayed us.’’ Theon steps toward her stammering apologize, but Arya just steps back. ‘’ You shall die tomorrow I promise you that.’’ She rushes out of the room after that, not wanting to look or speak to him anymore. She does not want to feel remorse or sadness. All she wants to feel is the burning rage that had plagued her months ago.

\---------------------------------------

When a new day dawns she has Lord Umber bring Theon to the Courtyard. He does not struggle- not like she had expected him to.

Japes and curses fill the empty courtyard, as men Theon once served with now mock him.

When he is placed in front of her she takes out a dagger and kneels in front of him. ‘’ Any last words Theon Greyjoy?’’ She stiffens as leans to whisper in her ear.

‘’ Rickon and Bran- I didn’t harm them, and I know…..I should have died with Robb…I wished I had. Forgive me Arya-please forgive me.’’ The desperation in his voice makes something in her heart ache, and she wishes she could be angry, but all she feels is tired- endlessly tired.  Arya pulls hairs breathe away from him only for Theon to brush a kiss on her lips.  ‘’ I could not resist just one last kiss from a pretty girl.’’ She sees some of her bannerman gritting their teeth in anger but she waves them off and stands- her hand on Theon’s shoulder while she holds the dagger to his throat with the other. He leans into the dagger and she hesitates. In all her dreams- in every fantasy, she had never once hesitated.

‘’ Arya-‘’ Theon places his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers on the hilt of the dagger, ‘’ let me see your brother-let me see Robb again.’’ He sends her one last look before she tightens her grip on the hilt.

Then it is done, and blood seeps onto hand as the man who once taught her to notch an arrow slumps over dead.

She does not remember much except for ordering Lord Umber to burn the body and rushing off to the Godswood like her father had always done after an execution.

She washes her hands in the hot springs as tears drip onto her furs, and she wishes more than anything at that moment to be back at Starfall. Arya wanted to hold her daughter and joke with Allyria as Sansa blushed, she wanted Edric, _Gods_ \- more than anything she wanted Edric to hold her.

She does not know how long she stays in the Godswood, but soon she finds herself before the heart tree.

‘’ The Queen has left.’’ Tyrion Lannister voice resonates through the woods, but Arya does not turn to face him. She wishes he would go. Arya wants peace and quiet, she wants to be by herself.

‘’ Has she now.’’ She answers back.

Snow crunches behind her and then the imp of house Lannister stands beside her, ‘’ Along with a hundred bannerman and another hundred wildings, all to the Wall to defeat the Others.’’

‘’ They won’t return.’’

‘’ I suspect not.’’ He says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

‘’ Not even the Queen.’’ She says quietly. Tyrion does not look at her.

‘’ I see.’’

‘’ Write to Aegon and pledge your allegiance. I shall vouch for you. Now please leave me.’’ She says briskly. He looks as if he wants to say more, but then he waddles away and she is left alone with her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT


	11. Winterfell II

Arya spends her days wandering; watching the wildings rebuild Winterfell as if it was their own home. It is she supposes- more than it is hers. She feels now more than ever that she is a stranger in an even stranger land. This isn’t home any more, not really. Walls and rooms lay in ruins when they were once whole; the halls fill with workman when they once were filled with laughter, and ghosts seem to gather in every shadow of the castle; especially in her room when she is alone with her thoughts.

The only place she does not go is the crypts. She tried once, and she had only taken three of the steps before she had stopped and sat down, ignoring the cold and the flickering of the dying torch.  She just sat there- staring into the darkness and wishing for the days when her ignorance had been a blessing, and the only troubling thought that had been on her mind was her marriage to Edric.

She must of stayed there for a very long time because Val had come down and taken the now dead torch from her hands, wrapping furs around Arya’s shaking body, and lead her up the steps; taking her back to her rooms.

\--------------------------

It is after weeks of wandering that Arya comes to the conclusion that the Dayne’s had kept her completely ignorant of the world around her.

She had thought that she had known what was happening around her, but she had been clueless. Arya wanted to be angry at them for keeping her in the dark- she had been angry, but they had also kept her _safe_ , so she put away her anger and left it for another time. It would not serve her well, especially when black and yellow banners were spotted on the horizon.

\------------------------

Stannis Baratheon was _unpleasant_ \- yesthat’s the word Sansa would use to describe him _._ Arya had more colorful language; on the other hand that she knew for certain would not go well for negotiations. The man reminded Arya of her father in the way that he was honorable, and the law was first and foremost the most important thing to him. That was where the similarities ended however.  Now as she sat across from him she wanted nothing more than to lay her head on the table and try to let the cool wood clear her aching head.

‘’ The throne is mine by right-‘’ Stannis says again and she wants to yell at him that the iron throne would only get him killed.

‘’ Your brother ruled because he took the iron throne as a _conqueror_ \- same as the Targaeryn’s, but please my lord continue if you wish, but I am quite certain that my history is correct.’’ She says pointedly and Stannis frown deepens.

‘’After all the Targaeryn’s have done to your family-‘’

‘’ Is in the past, and you should put it behind you as well if you are to survive.’’ Arya grasps her mug of warm ale and clenches her fingers, feeling the warmth slip back into them. ‘’ You know that you can’t conquer the seven kingdoms and an invaders army. It just isn’t possible. You don’t have the men, or the magic to do so.’’ Stannis lets out a sound like a growl and the guards at her door look worriedly at her, but she only gives them a glance before turning her attention back to the Lord of the Stormlands.

‘’ You try to get my allegiance by insulting me. You call yourself a lady of Winterfell and yet you have a bastard of your own by a supposed noble lord. Your father would be ashamed of your behavior. ‘’ He seethed.

_Well compliments were not going to work, now were they?_ She shakes her head to clear her mind, ‘’ Do not presume that you know me Lord Stannis,’’ she spits out, ‘’ and I ask that you do not speak of my father.’’ Arya realizes that she has stood up and had leaned over the desk to stare the self proclaimed king in the face and immediately sits down and takes a deep breath, ‘’ You are right about my being Lady of Winterfell. Under the circumstances it would not be appropriate; that is why when Jon wakes I shall proclaim legitimate and name him Lord Of Winterfell.’’ A flash of surprise crosses Stannis’s face and Arya silently congratulates herself. ‘’ You may leave me now.’’ She says. Arya expects Stannis to protest but he gets up and waits for them men to let him through. They look a little mildly shocked themselves and Arya lets out a little sigh before also dismissing them. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes willing herself to feel some semblance of warmth again.

    When she found none she got up and put another log on the already roaring fire. Stannis was a stubborn fool, even after Melisandre had been set afire by the wildings he had still kept on, and his wife had paid for it with her life, leaving young Shireen to be taken to the free cities with young Edric Storm- or so Arya had been told. 

She rubs her face and yawns looking out the window to see the sun setting, but that meant nothing now. It seemed in the winter it was always dark and daylight rarely came except for a few hours. When she mulls over the words she had spoken to Stannis she wonders how Jon had dealt with the man for so long. It must have taken a great deal of will and stubbornness to keep a man such as Stannis Baratheon at bay. That was why she knew she was making the right decision in naming Jon Lord of Winterfell as soon as he awoke. Jon had dealt with kings before. He knew their games and Jon must be a wiser man for it if anything. He may not have been Eddard Stark’s son by blood but he was such in character, and Arya thought that he would fare better in the north than she would. Arya knew she would always be a wolf, but sometimes she thinks that the ice in her blood must of melted in the Dornish sun, and now she felt like some unnamed species that was just being released in the wild.

_Gods help me._

\-----------------------

      No letters come from the Wall, and everyone waits on bated breath for the Mother of Dragons to emerge from the snows….well everyone except Arya and Tyrion.  Arya ignores the talks of Danearys Stormborn and her dragons, and she sees Tyrion do the same. Whenever the Targaeryn name is brought up they both retreat to separate corners, Tyrion to the library, and Arya to Jon’s chambers. They make no comments and voice no concerns- for both of them it is waiting game. Tyrion waits for the truth. Arya waits for the end.

It’s ironic really that the news comes on such a calm day; a great storm had ended and the sun shined- warming the occupants of Winterfell just a fraction. Like some kind of cruel joke by the gods that the rider comes to the gates. He is beaten, battered, bruised, and burned- he should be dead by many a man’s standards, but Arya suspects that he only lived so long to deliver the message that he had voiced, hunched over on the back of his horse, ‘’ The Wall has fallen- the others gone- dragons’ dead.’’ The man had closed his eyes after that and the stranger took him then. The ensuing panic was something she had been expected and ultimately resolved with a few rushed words.

  Arya knows she must rush to her room and write to Aegon- the better to show her loyalty when she is the first to give her condolences for his ‘aunts’ death, but she stays a second longer to glace at the lord of Lannister. To anyone else his face would be as marble, but in his eyes- his mismatched eyes, she find hints of weariness and nervousness that came from magic. He gives her his acknowledgment with a nod and she does the same in return.

\------------------------

_To his Majesty Aegon Targaeryn, the first of his name King_ _of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms,_

_I am sorry to inform your majesty that your beloved aunt Danearys Targaeryn, has died in one brave and last heroic attempt to save us from what lies beyond the Wall. To my knowledge that threat has passed thanks to her majesty, and to my greatest surprise the Wall has also fallen._

_I also write this your majesty to inform you that I am resigning as lady of Winterfell as I think I am not fit for such a position. Instead, I have appointed my beloved brother Jon Stark to the position of Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It is my belief that he shall make a far better Warden and Protector than I ever could._

_Arya Stark, Warden of the North and Lady of Winterfell_

Arya sealed it with grey wax and laid it on her desk. She wouldn’t send it yet, not until Jon awoke and she explained to what was happening- why he had to take the position of the Warden of the North. She knew he would be stubborn and stupid and insist it was hers, but in the end he would agree- he had to.

\-------------------------

Arya sits beside Jon as he tosses and turns in his sleep.

_Wake up Jon, please wake up._

‘’ You should sleep.’’ Val says. Arya only glances at her before turning her gaze back to the fire.

‘’ Were you and Jon lovers?’’ Arya asks. It is a blunt thing to say, and if it were a noblewoman Arya would be worried that Val would take offense, but Val isn’t, and Arya is curious. Val had not really left Jon’s side since Arya had come to Winterfell, and if she did it was only to check to see if the men were working. That kind of loyalty, Arya knows, does not come on a whim.

‘’ No.’’ Val says and Arya tries not to show her surprise.

‘’ Did you ever consider it?’’ Val smirks and barks out a laugh. She turns her gaze to Jon and for a moment a little smile plays on her lips.

‘’ Sometimes.’’

‘’ He shall be lord of Winterfell soon.’’ Arya says because there is simply nothing else to say.

‘’ I know.’’ Val answers. They do not speak for awhile, merely basking in the silence that covers Winterfell at this time of night. Arya observes how Ghost curls up to Val and how the wilding woman unconsciously scratches the Direwolf behind the ears- a practiced gesture.

_A wilding as Lady of Winterfell._

Stranger things have happened, Arya supposes.

\-----------------------------

‘’Lord Stannis.’’ The man stops as he is about to mount his horse.

‘’ Yes Lady Stark?’’ As usual the man is gritting his teeth.

All around her Winterfell gathers to see the Lord of the Stormlands off. With a few of her men and his, the once king was now going to reclaim his lands.

‘’ I am sorry to hear of Ser Davos’s passing.’’ For a moment a shadow crosses Stannis’s face and something akin to sadness shines in his eyes, but then he is stone again. Arya wonders why he had sent Ser Davos on such a dangerous mission. She had heard that the man was a smuggler, and use to the seas, but then her father had always told her that even the best sailors can get crushed when a storm came.

Stannis does not say anything more, but instead he mounts his horse and rides off, not turning back.

\----------------------------

A moon passes, and Jon finally awakes. Arya tries not to run to his chambers as Val tells her the news. She walks briskly to the wooden doors and ignores Val’s smirk as she pushes the doors open and pounces on top of Jon. She hears a gruff sound escape him, but his arms wrap around her weakly.

‘’ I have missed you so much.’’ Arya says. Dimly she hears the chamber doors close, and so Jon and she are alone and able to speak freely. She pulls back to see her haggard brother-because Jon shall always be her brother- look at her with a smile.

‘’ I have missed you as well.’’ For a moment silence reigns as there is much to be said and both of them now dance around the subjects- neither of them wanting to break this peaceful moment. Finally, Jon brushes a kiss on her forehead with an affection that she has missed. An affection that even she and Sansa- who had become closer- could never hope to reach.

‘’ Arya you know that I cannot stay.’’ Jon says.

‘’You must.’’ Arya answers and slowly she untangles herself from him and goes to sit on the side of the bed. ‘’ I am to go back south and you must stay here as lord-‘’

‘’ No.’’ Jon says abruptly, but Arya knows him too well and so she had been expecting this.

‘’ The Wall has fallen Jon- you are bound by no oath, nor are your sworn brothers.’’ Jon does not object so she goes on, ‘’ I have decreed that they may stay or go if they wish-it matters not to me, but Jon, ‘’ Arya takes a deep breath and takes his hands in hers, ‘’ I cannot stay here. Not with all that’s’ happened, and certainly not with all that’s about to happen. So I ask you to do me this one favor.  Become lord of Winterfell, brother, ‘’ she sees him about to object, ‘’ you are my _brother_.’’

‘’ I am not-‘’

‘’ You are Lord Eddard Stark’s son because he proclaimed it so, and so you are my brother because _I_ proclaim it so.’’ Jon looks lost, but what’s done is done, and so he shall be Warden of the North because he has to be, and because Arya is selfish enough to place such a burden on him.

\---------------------------

Arya sends the letter and so finally Aegon will know of his rival’s death, and so he shall take the throne and-

Arya does not know what will happen next, and for that she is both grateful and scared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. The River Road

Jon is weak still, but he manages to stand in the courtyard and say goodbye to her with the whole of Winterfell calling him Lord Stark now.

She clutches him and she vaguely remembers the last time they were like this. So much has changed, and so much more is going to change. She is brought of her reverie when Jon brushes a kiss on her cheek, ‘’ I shall miss you.’’ He says

‘’ And I you. Perhaps when I come north again I can bring Astria, and I may even be married.’’ She murmurs. He smiles and pulls her cloak tighter around her.

‘’ I would like that.’’ She gives him one last smile before she moves to stand before Val. They clasp hands and Val smirks and gives her a nod, a twinkle in her eyes.

_‘’ Take care of him.’’_ Arya had said to her earlier when they had sat in the dining hall. Val had responded with an ‘of course’, and that had been all that needed to be said.

Arya leaps on top of her horse and bows her head as everyone bows their head in acknowledgment.

When Arya reaches the gates of Winterfell, this time she looks back and wonders if she will ever see this place again.  

\--------------------------------

The men who guard her are uneasy as smoke rises a mile from Ironman’s Bay.

‘’ My Lady we should turn back.’’ She hears one of them say and for a moment she is frozen, hearing nothing but her heart hammering in her ears. 

‘’ I think you’re right.’’ She finally answers. They turn their horse around and gallop back north, wary of the Lannister men that still hold Riverrunn. Arya tries not to look nervous, but she thinks the grip on her horse’s reigns and the tightening of her legs around the saddle give it away.

They ride until Seagard is on the horizon and that is when they finally see the red and gold banners of house Lannister. They come closer and closer and Arya hears the men order her to turn around, but is only after she’s seen a gleam of Lannister armor that she turns her horse around and gallops south. But where would she go? Starfall was too far south to reach by horse and she had no money for a ship-

  Her thoughts are interrupted by another horse riding alongside her.  She urges her horse faster, but the Lannister soldier captures her cape and tugs and it is enough to send her tumbling to the ground.

   She lands hard on the ground and for a moment she doesn’t move, feeling warm blood dripping down her face.

_It is only a little_ , she thinks. She tries to get up but cold steel on the back of her neck makes her sink back down.

‘’ Do not move my lady.’’ Arms lift her up and she is grateful, more than anything, when dizziness consumes her and she lets herself drift off into darkness.

\-----------------------

  When she awakes she is hunched over in a saddle and tied with a crowd of men and women whispering and staring at her. She tugs on the ropes but they only seem to tighten. The hood of her cloak covers her face and she wonders if they are whispering of who she is. Do they whisper of the traitor’s daughter? The Queen of the North? The Woman who mothered a Dornish bastard, or do they whisper because they wonder who she is. Does the hood of her cloak cover her face that well?

Before she knows what is happening she is being cut and lifted from her saddle, the hood of her cloak slipping from her head. If they did not know who she was then, they will know now.

_They shall know I am a daughter of Winterfell, beloved of the North and the South._ Despite how tired she feels and the throb that goes from her head to her dry throat, she straightens herself, wanting the people to see that even if she is being held prisoner, even if she dies in the coming days, they will not remember her as craven.

\--------------------------

 Her wrists burn as she is lead into the throne room like a horse being lead into the stables- her wrists tied and a Lannister soldier leading her in by a length of rope. When the courtiers see her they whisper- just like the crowd outside.

_Peasant or Noble they all like a bit of gossip._

She turns her attention away from them to throne. In it sits a woman who must have been beautiful once, but now as Arya looks into jade colored eyes she thinks she sees something broken in this golden queen.

Cersei Lannister regards her with disdain that Arya knows is partly because of her family name and partly because of her looks. After all was she not the spitting image of Lyanna Stark? And did Robert Baratheon not carry on his obsession with his once betrothed from the day of her death to his?

‘’ Cut her loose.’’ The queen says finally. None to gently guards cut her loose and Arya rubs her red wrists.

‘’ Kneel.’’ One of them hisses. Stubbornly Arya straightens and meets the queen’s eyes with defiance. Cersai Lannisters eyes narrow and with a nod of her head a knight takes out his sword and with the flat of his sword hits her on the back of the knees. With a cry of pain her knees meet the stone floor. She barely catches herself, the palms of her hands stinging and her knees aching.  

_I will not let them see my cry._ Arya clenches her fists and takes a deep breath before she slides her hands into her lap and frowns at the smug expression upon the queen’s face,

‘’ It pains me to see such a beautiful young woman fall far so.’’ The courtier’s mummer and Arya think them sheep,

_But I am the wolf_

She does respond to Cersei’s barbed comment, she only stares. The queen laughs and she sees the man next to her, as golden as her, flinch.

‘’ Did the soldiers cut out your tongue girl?’’ Cersei taps her fingers upon the throne waiting for an answer.

‘’ Let me meet my end or throw me into the dungeons, but end this farce now. I have no wish to speak with you or your brainless herd.’’ Arya chances a look at the crowd surrounding her, and not one of them meets her eye.

‘’ Escort Lady Stark to the black cells please, Ser Jamie.’’ The man that had stood next to the queen grabbed Arya and tugged her up. He dragged her from the throne room, down numerous halls, and when they got to the dungeons he scowled at the guards and led her into the dimming cells. When they reach the wooden doors of the black cells he lets go of her and opens the door. She briefly considers running, but what use would it be? The Kingslayer gently leads her into the darkened cell, and when she turns to him, the torch light barely illuminating his face, she’s sees pity.

‘’ Tell me, ‘’ she says quietly, ‘’ I hear your queen is obsessed with wildfire, is that true? Shall I meet my end like my grandfather met his?’’ Even in the dim light she can see the anger flash in his eyes. He does not say anything else as he closes the door, leaving her in complete darkness.

\-----------------------------

She does not know if it is night or day, sunrise or sunset. It is just dark. So she dreams as much as she can.

Usually she dreamed of the sea and the sun warm on her skin. Other times she dreams of Edric- of that morning when she had runaway. Except in her dreams she gives him one last lingering kiss, and Astria… she must be getting big now. Arya wishes she had lingered by her daughter’s bedside just a little longer- just long enough for Arya to memorize her silvery hair and chubby cheeks. She wishes she had hugged Sansa and Allyria goodbye. She wishes many things.

In her least lucid moments she dreams of the Godswood and of her father wrapping his cloak around her like he used to do when she was a child.

These dreams are bittersweet.

Her truly horrifying visions come in the dark. Wolves being drowned and wolves strangled in tree branches- they make her sick and so she forces herself to sleep and to dream.

\----------------------------

She is awoken once by torch light shining in her face. She squeezes her eyes at the on slot of light.  When a goblet is placed on her lips she drinks greedily, feeling her thirst being sated. Before she is done the person takes the goblet and Arya licks her lips.

Next, she is given broth and bread, and no feast has ever tasted quite as good as this.

When her eyes finally adjust to the light she finds a septa in front of her.

‘’ Thank you.’’ Arya manages to say, he voice scratchy from disuse. She wonders how long she has been here.

‘’ You are very much welcome, Arya Stark.’’ Blue eyes meet her own and a hint of blonde hair peeks out from her cap. The septa brushes a cheek across her cheek, ‘’ Wait just a little longer.’’ Before Arya can ask what she is waiting for the septa is gone and Arya is left in the dark again.

\----------------------------

Arya goes back to dreaming and hoping that she doesn’t go mad. Visions come less and less until they are only swirls of color. She tries to touch them but they are only air and she is left feeling empty.

\-----------------------------

‘’ Just a little while longer.’’ The Septa says again and this time Arya simply nods before accepting the water and food.

\----------------------------

Arya finds it funny that for all that she is compared to her beloved aunt; their fates completely differ.  Lyanna met her end among air and flowers and sunshine. She might even have gotten to see Jon before she passed.

Arya envies her for that.

She thinks she will die in this cell- in the dark, with no company but the rats that squeak and scurry around her.   

   She wants to blame her aunt for all that’s happened; her selfish aunt who had swooned over a crown of roses- who longed so much for freedom that she ran away from her family- condemning them. She blames Rhaegar- who had let madness consume him long enough for the prince to take a wolf of the north and place it in a tower.

     Arya wonders if Lyanna wept when she heard of her brother’s and father’s deaths. Did she beg the kingsguard to take her home? Did they ever think about listening to her pleas? Did Arthur Dayne ever think about trading Jon’s life for his children’s? He must have wept for them- Aegon and Rhaenys, his children who he could always love but never acknowledge.

Arya asks herself many things, but she never gets any answers. There are only more questions.

\------------------------

When dreams fail her she delves into memories.

She immerses herself in them. Trying to recall how the lemon groves in Starfall smelled, how the sour wine tasted, what Edric’s touch felt like on her skin. What Nymeria’s fur felt like under hands .

She wants to hear her sister’s and daughter’s laughter one last time. Arya wants to hear Edric to say her name one last time.

_‘’ My she-wolf, ‘’_ he would say, _‘’ my own northern princess.’’_ He would tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her far more gently than his Dornish blood should allow.

Still, nothing could keep her from waking in the darkness.

 


	13. Kingslanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a little iffy about this chapter. Mostly because of the last scene in this chapter ( I wasn't satisfied) and writing Jamie.....for me her's one of the most difficult characters to write.

The first time the Kingslayer visits, they do not talk. He gives her water and bread and then leaves. There are no pleasantries and Arya likes it that way.

The one day he tells her, ‘’ you’ve been here four weeks.’’ That goes on for four more weeks until she asks him why he is telling her this.

‘’ Because you’ll go mad if you don’t know.’’ After that their conversations come in pieces- brief, and some jagged, because this is the man that injured her father, crippled her brother, and has done half a hundred more things to guarantee himself a place in the seven hells, but no barbed comment, no insult, affects him, but she doesn’t give up.

\--------------------------------

One day he comes with a soft cloth and dabs the wet rag against her reddened wrists.

‘’Kindness does not suit you.’’ She says.  

‘’ Doesn’t it?’’ He drops the cloth and sits back on his knees.

‘’Won’t your sister be angry that you are speaking with me?’’ She asks. The Kingslayer chuckles.

‘’ My sister is busy. Apparently a Targaeryn army is coming to reclaim Kingslanding.’’

“Is that why I’m still alive- to be used as a bargaining chip?’’ He does not say anything more, only wiping her wrists one last time before leaving.

\--------------------------------

‘’ What made you decide to kill the mad king?’’ She asks. The Kingslayer, whose face was once so bursting with mischief, sobers.

‘’ Because he was mad. Isn’t that enough?’’ He answers quietly.

‘’ And yet the other kingsguard, the most honorable men in the seven kingdoms, did nothing when Aerys raped his sister and executed whoever he pleased.’’ She says.

The Kingslayer sits back on his heels and whatever vulnerability that was there a moment before is replaced by his usual smirk and snarky attitude. ‘’ They swore a vow.’’

‘’ So did you.’’ She says lightly and this time he laughs, loud and empty. It echoes in the dark cell.

‘’ The seven kingdoms know I think little of my vows. Words are wind-‘’

‘’ Deeds are life.’’ Arya finishes but Jamie shakes his head.

‘’ No. Choices are life.’’

‘’ But it is the deeds that will be remembered.’’ She said pointedly.   

‘’ Ah yes,’’ he says wistfully to himself, ‘’ deeds shall always be remembered.’’

\-----------------------------------

‘’ Who was your first kill?’’ He asks.

‘’ Who says I’ve killed someone.’’ She does not meet his eyes.

 ‘’ The soldiers confiscated a sword from you. Don’t tell me you’ve never used it.’’

‘’ I haven’t.’’

‘’ Come, ‘’ he says condescendingly, ‘’ I thought we were sharing.’’

Suddenly she lashes out. ‘’ Why are you here? Why are you speaking to me? Does it give you some perverse pleasure to see me like this, ‘’ she hisses, ‘’ you injured my father, crippled my brother, and now you see me in chains. Does this please you?’’ She pulls on her chains for emphasis.  

He shrugs, ‘’ I had hoped for intelligent conversation.’’

‘’ Leave.’’ she says quietly.

He does.

\--------------------------

To her shame she starts to miss their conversations. In some strange way they were tethering her to this world, and now she feels like she is at the edge of an abyss, ready to jump at any moment.

\--------------------------

The septa comes back and gives her water, bread, and broth.

‘’ Who are you?’’ Arya finally asks. The septa smiles secretively, but the rest of her is the picture of innocence.

‘’ A friend of a friend.’’ Arya snorts.

‘’ That’s it.’’ The septa nods and leaves.

\----------------------  

He comes back.

She does not know how long it’s been.

Arya lets herself drink her fill of water before saying, ‘’ Theon Greyjoy, ‘’ the Kingslayer looks questioningly at her, ‘’ that was my first kill.’’ He does not say anything in return, only looks at her blankly.

‘’ I thought we were sharing.’’ She tries to say it with a sort of humor but it just comes out bitter.

He tells her of the Kingswood Brotherhood anyways.

\----------------------------

‘’ Is she really worth it-your sister?’’

‘’ Always.’’ He answers automatically.

‘’ You love her that much?’’ She watches as the shadows flicker across his face making him look as if he was half in this world and half in the next.

‘’ Always.’’ He answers again.

‘’ But-‘’ She starts to say, but then she stops. ’ _We love who we love Arya, and though those we love may leave us- hurt us, we still love them because we are human and it is our curse to love.’_  She sighs. ‘’ Tell me of Brienne again.’’ He only seems mildly surprised as he starts to tell the tales of his adventures with the lady knight who he calls ‘wench’, but it said with such fondness that Arya takes it as a form of endearment from him.

\-------------------------

‘’ Do you ever regret what you’ve done?’’ She asks feeling so weak that she feels the cold breath of the stranger ever closer.

‘’ I could. But what use would it be?’’

\------------------------

Torch light shines in her eyes again, and she wonders what he is doing when he puts his torch down and reaches for something at his side. At first she thinks it shall be his sword- that he has finally come to end her life.

Instead, he takes out a key and unchains her.

‘’ Why?’’ She starts to ask but he ignores her and lifts her into his arms. He walks briskly down halls and through streets until they reach what can only be the Sept of Baelor. Septa’s move out of his way and Arya is suddenly placed on a bed and being tended to. The Kingslayer does not say anything as he turns her back to her.

It is only after he is gone that she notices the blood that sticks to her. Was it his? She never finds out.

\--------------------------

They scrub her raw and cut her hair until it at the nape of her neck. The mysterious septa runs her hands through Arya’s hair and remarks how the look suits her.

‘’ Why now?’’ Arya asks. The septa hands her soup and bread signaling Arya to eat. When Arya does, the septa tells her that the Targaeryn army is at the gates, along with armies of the Eyrie, the North, the Riverlands, the Stormlands, and the Reach.

‘’ Your kidnapping caused quite a stir.’’

‘’ I doubt the taking of one girl caused six armies to rise up in rebellion.’’

‘’ No, ‘’ the septa says slowly, ‘’ but your brother and your lover were quite outraged when you were taken, and Aegon was already raising his army when you were taken. It made quite the rallying cry.’’ Arya laughs and the septa laughs with her. If Jon Connigton were here she was sure he would remark on Stark women and rebellions, but he isn’t so Arya keeps the joke to herself.

Once she has gotten the last choked laugh out of her throat she wonders, ‘’ Won’t the queen send someone to search for me?’’

‘’ The Kingslayer has taken care of that.’’ Arya blinks at the disdain present in her voice.

\----------------------------

She is awoken three nights later to the sound of screaming and the clashing of swords. The other Septas whisper worriedly, all except for the blonde septa.  Instead of worry, the septa paces in impatience.

‘’ You don’t seem worried.’’ The Septa does not respond but instead seems to listen intently to the battle that rages around the city.

\------------------------------------

‘’ I can’t stay here anymore.’’ She tells the septa the second day of the siege. She grows uncomfortable in these close quarters; for the months spent in the black cells all she longs for now is fresh air. Arya expects the septa to tell her no, but instead the woman hands her a cloak.

They walk bypassing nervous peasants and tense guards and walk into a wooded area.

‘’ It’s not much but you’ll be safe.’’ The septa leaves her there and Arya only gets to mutter a quick thank you before the woman is completely gone.

\-----------------------------

Edric finds her when the sun is rising and Arya is sitting comfortably against an oak tree.

Nymeria comes running up to Arya licking and whimpering. She buries her fingers into her wolf fur and watches as a knight clothed in silver and purple walks toward her. It funny, she thinks, Sansa would think this some kind of song; a noble lady waiting for her knight in the woods- a happy reunion.

Edric takes off his helmet and looks at her with a disbelieving expression. ‘’Arya’’ he whispers. She does not answer him but instead walks briskly before wrapping her arms around him, not caring about the slick cold armor that covers him. She hears a clunk as he drops Dawn onto the ground and clings to her.

‘’ You’re alive.’’ Arya shivers as his lips ghost over her neck, ‘’ they told me you were dead.’’

‘’ Well as you can see they greatly exaggerated my condition.’’ His fingers bite into her arms.

_I thought of you every day_ she wants to say, but she doesn’t because when he pulls back he looks so broken.

 

 

 

 


	14. Summersilk and Sand

Arya and Edric only stay so long as to see Aegon crowned king in the Sept of Baelor.

Looking splendid in black and Crimson he seems to have already caught the eyes of the ladies at court. Aegon seems to pay little attention to this as his crown Is already weighing heavy on his head, and with the loss of Jon Connigton it is placed on Ashara Dayne’s shoulders to guide the young king in matters of court; for Aegon may be a conqueror but now he must prove himself a king, one that shall start a new age and erase whatever pass sins the Targaeryn’s have committed.

Arya does not envy his position, but whatever doubts Aegon has he hides them well. He showed no fear or apprehension when the high septon placed a crown of bronze upon his head, inlaid with valaryian runes, and now as he sits on the iron throne he looks at home, although how can he? When rooms full of strangers whirl around him- vying for his attention

Arya does not take part but watches as the courtiers flock to their king- the ladies fluttering and the men bowing so low that their faces almost kiss the floor.

Next to her Ashara shines with pride like she is witnessing her own son come into kingship. ‘’ He does well.’’ Arya mummers.

Ashara looks at her with tears in her eyes, ‘’ He does.’’ She turns her attention back to the throne where Jon quietly talks with Aegon, both men seemingly in serious conversation with one another. ‘’ He looks so much…..like his father.’’ Arya hears the hitch in the older woman’s breath and takes her hand in hers. Ashara squeezes her hand for a moment before letting go.

‘’ And how are you?’’ Arya touches her hair unconsciously feeling the barbed strands tickle the back of her neck, and shifts a little as she feels the bodice of her dress hug her ribs painfully.  For all Tyene’s efforts Arya still had not gained all her weight back and it would take time for her hair to grow. She tries to not think about it, but she could always feel the courts eyes on her and it did not help.

‘’ I’m well.’’ Arya smiles as she catches Edric’s eye as he spins Tyene around. Ashara catches Arya’s eye and smiles. ‘’ He barely leaves my side.’’

‘’Can you blame him?’’

‘’No, because I have not left his side either.’’ The music ends and another dance starts, this one slow. Edric lets go of Tyene and walks toward Arya. With a grace she has always envied, he bows to Ashara and holds out his hand to her.

‘’ Please.’’ He asks quietly. She chokes out a laugh before placing her hand in his. He leads her across the floor at a slow pace- timed with the music. Back and forth they weave with the other dancers until they are merely another couple enjoying the dance. 

Edric pulled her closer than was necessary, brushing a brief kiss along her cheek, ‘’ Ned.’’ She whispered. Edric grinned wickedly, but his eyes were soft as he looked at her.

‘’ Your brother has made inquiries.’’ Edric spun her around so that Arya could see Jon who was looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘’ Inquires?’’ She asked. Edric chuckled and led her off the floor before the dance was even finished. When they were far enough away from the crowd he handed her a cup of wine.

‘’ Threats actually- as to when were to be wed,’’ Arya nearly chokes on her wine as Edric chuckles.

Once she has composed herself she joins him in his laughter. With one step she presses her lips on his, but before he can respond she steps out of his arms. ‘’ And what did you say?’’ She inquires.

Edric huffs and cast a glance In Jon’s direction. ‘’ That as soon we get to Starfall I shall march you up to the sept and place my cloak around your shoulders,’’ he looks intently at her, ‘’ like I have wanted to do for many years now.’’ Arya looks around the room, and seeing that no one is watching them, grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall. When she starts to walk to her room he stops her with a tug on her arm. She stops and turns to see him shaking his head.

Arya sighs, ‘’ You are not that afraid of my brother, are you?’’ She teases him. His lips quirk, but he pulls her towards him.

Edric brushes the tips of his fingers across her cheek and she shivers from the heat that courses through her. ‘’ I promised your brother-‘’

‘’ That you would not bed me till after our wedding.’’ She says impatiently, ‘’ but you see we are already married.’’

Edric gives her a quizzical look and Arya takes the chance to drag him into her chambers. Once the door is shut she presses her lips to his, tugging at the locks of his hair.  Edric hesitates before breaking the kiss.

‘’ Arya-‘’ He starts.

Arya is having none of it though as she starts unlace his tunic while explaining to him,’’ Your gods are the ones with all the rules. The old gods on the other hand, ‘’ she pushes his tunic off of him and runs her hands down his bare chest, tracing the scars she knew well and the new ones, still pink, ‘’ they are simpler. You took me into your home and I gave you a daughter, and’’ Arya leans up so her lips brush his ears, ‘’ you have had carnal knowledge of me.’’ She feels him dip his head down kiss her gently on the shoulder. ‘’ We have been married for many years now- you were just too stupid to realize it _husband_.’’

His eyes are soft when he tells her, ‘’ I don’t think that shall be a good enough explanation for Jon.’’ Arya shrugs and begins to unlace herself from her dress, a suffocating thing made of purple velvet and myrish lace- nothing like the fashions she was used to.

‘’ I don’t care about Jon.’’ She steps out of her dress, the only thing protecting her from the cold, her smallclothes, and saunters over to him, brushing her lips against his as she whispers, ‘’ I thought of you every day Ned. Did you think of me?’’ He cups her face in his hands and deepens the kiss leading her to the bed.

‘’ Everyday Arya- everyday.’’

\------------------------------------------------

‘’ I am sorry you could not stay longer Lady Dayne.’’ Aegon brushes a kiss on her knuckles as she tests the new name out in her mind. Edric had not wanted to wait and so they had, had a small ceremony in the sept (much to her chagrin).

‘’ I am eager to see my daughter again- and my sister.’’ Aegon clears his throat and brings out a letter-unsealed, and gives it to her.

‘’ If you could give this to your sister I would be very much in your debt.’’ She blinks in surprise before nodding as heat rises in the king’s cheeks.

‘’ It would be my pleasure your majesty.’’ She turns to Jon and he hugs her tight.

‘’ Be careful. If you get tired-‘’

‘’ You are worse than a mother hen Jon.’’ She kisses his cheek and Edric steps up and lifts her onto her horse.

Tyene puts her hand up in goodbye and Arya does the same as they ride off. She still holds the unsealed paper in her hand and while she itches to open it and reads its contents she stops herself. Something told her these words were written in haste, but meant only for her sister

\------------------------------------

Arya barely gets off her horse before Nymeria pushes her to the ground, her long tongue sliding along Arya’s face.

‘’ I’ve missed you too.’’ Nymeria blacks off and Arya holds her scruff and pushes herself back up- wiping the sand off herself. Nymeria goes over to Edric and bumps his chest, making him stumble.

‘’ I told you I would bring her back.’’ Edric glances at Arya and she smiles.

She turns as squeals of laughter come from behind her. Suddenly she is bombarded with two bodies holding on to her. She kneels down and looks at her daughter, more beautiful than the last time she saw her, and the tears trickle down her cheeks.

‘’ Astria.’’ Arya hold her daughter to her chest and kisses her hair. Her daughter holds her just as tightly.

‘’ I have missed you and father so much.’’ Arya pulls back in surprise and looks at her daughter, so young but so old, pride wells up in her.  

‘’ I have missed you too, _so_ much.’’ Arya’s voice breaks and she glances to Arthur who stands next to Edric. Arya opens her arms and Arya is surprised when Arthur’s arms wrap around her middle. ‘’ You have grown so tall.’’ She says. Arthur pulls back and grins.

‘’ Uncle Edric has been teaching me how to fight.’’ Arthur puffs out his chest in pride and Arya laughs amid her tears.

‘’ You must show me later.’’ Her throat tightens at how much she missed them.

‘’ Arya!’’ A figure in silver walks briskly to her and for a moment Arya forgets herself and rushes to her sister. They clutch each other, seeming more like sisters then they ever were. Between tears Sansa gives her a tongue lashing the likes of which, not even Edric had given her.

Then Allyria comes and it is much the same. It seems to her as if the world is spinning and it is only steady hand on her arm that keeps her from falling to the ground.

\------------------------------------

Arya enters Sansa’s chambers and finds her sister brushing her hair.

‘’ Let me do that.’’ Sansa hands her the brush and Arya fumbles as she pushes the brush through her sister’s hair. A pang goes through her when she remembers their mother doing much the same to the both of them.

Sansa stops her hand and smiles gently, ‘’ I miss them too.’’ Arya wraps her arms around her sister’s shoulders and for a moment they don’t say anything, both too caught up in their memories, both good and bad.

  Her sister is the first one to pull back and take the brush from Arya’s hands. Arya sighs before pulling out the letter from Aegon and putting it in front of her sister. Sansa takes it carefully from her hands before placing it from her and stares at it as if it would set fire at any moment. Just what had happened between them?

‘’ If you do not want his attentions I-‘’ Arya starts but Sansa waves her off.

‘’ It’s not that, it’s just….complicated.’’ Their eyes meet in the mirror and Arya gives her sister a smile.

‘’ It always is.’’ Arya leaves her sister and walks briskly to her chambers only to find Nymeria, Edric, and Astria occupying the bed. Nymeria lifts her head at Arya’s entry only to place it back on the bed.

‘’ Is there room for me?’’ She asks teasingly. Edric laughs quietly before scooting over. Arya climbs onto the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb her sleeping daughter.

Edric wraps an arm around her and kisses her cheek as Arya cards her fingers through daughter’s silver looking hair.

‘’ They could not be without you tonight.’’ Edric murmurs in her ear. He lays his head in the crook of her neck and Arya snuggles into him, feeling herself drift off into sleep.

\-----------------------------------

Rickard Dayne is born two years after Arya’s return to Starfall.

Arya smiles when Rickard is placed in her arms, her winter babe. Edric watches as his son cries and looks on with pride.

‘’ Each one more beautiful than the last.’’ He says and kisses Arya on the cheek. ‘’ Thank you.’’ Rickard looks up at her with violet eyes and dark hair and Arya wishes more than anything that her father could be here to hold his grandson in his arms.  

‘’ I wish Sansa could be here.’’ Arya breathes out. Edric shrugs.

‘’ Your sister is busy in the capital, she said she would be here soon though.’’ The room bursts open with Arthur and Astria running to the bed, with Allyria in tow.

‘’ Well?’’ Astria asks looking at her pink skinned brother.

‘’ Meet your brother Rickard.’’ She tells her daughter. Gently she guides her daughter until she is holding Rickard in her arms. Everyone looks on and Arya finally feels at peace. She has a feeling that she would no longer wake in the night wondering if she would find herself in the black cells again. This is no dream, and her newly born son proves that. Soon enough Allyria ushers everyone out, leaving Arya and Edric alone again.

  Edric holds his son who is now fast asleep, leaving Arya to place her head on her husband’s shoulder. ‘’ I love you.’’ Arya says.

Edric looks up from their son and places a kiss on her forehead, ‘’ and I you.’’ She had never pictured herself as happy as she is now and Arya prays everyday to her gods that it will remain so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow writing this has been a blast! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or commented on this story, you guys have been great. I do plan to write a companion piece to this which revolves around Sansa/Aegon, but I need you guys to help me! So they thought Arya was dead right...well then then thy would have a funeral, but what kind? We know that the Starks have crypts and the Tully's send a boat down the river and set it on fire, but what would the Dayne's do? I'm stuck so if you could send me some ideas I would be so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
